Behind looks
by KureaRinyu37furansu
Summary: Ichigo est parti au Seireitei et Karin décide d' essayer de le ramener à la maison …Mais elle n' avait pas prévu de se faire passer pour un garçon , ni d'atterrir dans la dixième division, et encore moins de tomber amoureuse de son capitaine. Hitsukarin
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde , moi c' est Kurea-chan . Ca y est , ma première fic est sortie, depuis le temps que j' en rêvais. Mais bon assez parlé de moi, j' fais pas une fic rien que sur moi.

Sur ce , bonne lecture.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas , il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks **

_**Prologue**_

Kurosaki Karin voulait hurler. On se foutait vraiment de sa gueule, et son frère plus que les autres .Il les avait abandonner, elle, son père , Yuzu , ses amis , sa ville natale, tous. Tout ça pour ces shinigamis à la con . Elle avait tenu bon pendant un mois , mais après avoir entendu sa sœur pleurer toutes les nuits en appelant « nii-san » par-ci, « nii-san » par là , elle avait craqué. Elle allait le ramener par la peau du cul s'il le fallait , mais elle allait le ramener.

Elle avait un plan . A force de voir et d' entendre (pas comme si elle le voulait) les shinigamis, elle avait acquis un grand nombre d' informations sur la Soul Society et avait décidé de les utiliser ( merci Rukia, Renji , Tôshirô et les autres idiots). Elle commença tout d' abord par fouiller la chambre de son frère, plus précisément son placard, où une certaine petite shinigamis avait eu l' habitude de dormir, bien qu'on avait préparé une chambre pour elle. Et elle l' avait trouvé, dissimulé dans les couvertures . Une espèce de petite boîte rectangulaire noire, avec des points clignotants pour indiquer la batterie et un espèce de bouton qui , qu' on appuyait dessus, libérait un ressort. Le modificateur de mémoire.

Elle avait tout préparé, emballé son kimono dans un vieux sac ( on portait pas de jeans au Rukongai , n' est-ce -pas ?) elle avait même rangé sa chambre pour l'occasion, elle allait partir. Cette nuit. À la Soul Society. Elle fila dans la chambre de son père puis celle qui avait été , à elle et à sa sœur , leur chambre et modifia leurs souvenirs. Désormais , pour eux ,elle était à l'étranger pour ses études .quoique que ce n' était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle partait vraiment pour un autre monde. Elle sortit de la maison sans bruits, et elle ne retourna pas .Même pas alors qu' un ballon de foot était abandonné sur le trottoir, sûrement oublié par un propriétaire négligeant. Non elle ne pouvait pas se retourner maintenant, sinon elle savait que sa résolution s' amenuiserait et qu' elle ne pourrait plus avancer . Secouant la tête , elle poursuivit son chemin.

Elle passa d'abord devant un endroit très familier , où elle ne venait qu' une fois dans l' année avec sa famille, au mois de juin . Le cimetière . Elle poussa doucement la grille et se dirigea avec aisance entre les tombes pour finalement s' arrêter devant celle de sa mère.

« Salut , Maman…

Tu sais qu' Ichigo est parti , non?….

Ben, moi aussi , je pars …

Yuzu n' arrête pas de pleurer à cause de lui, et Papa … en fait non , rien a changé pour lui…

Je pars pour le ramener, Maman, cette petite comédie a assez duré. J 'en ai marre , il ne pense qu' à lui ou ses amis shinigamis, que j'arrive même pas à détester…

Ça m' énerve …

…

Au revoir Maman. Je ne pense pas revenir ici avant un bon moment. Tu vas me manquer , ils vont tous me manquer, Papa , Yuzu , Ryôhei , Kei, Heita , Kuzaya… Dis-moi , est-ce que je fais le bon choix ?…

…

Veilles bien sur eux pour moi, d'accord?… Peut-être même qu' on se reverra là - bas , qui sait ?…

Merci. À bientôt , Maman…

Elle repartit comme elle était venue , en silence . La seule et unique trace de son passage était la rose rouge déposée sur la tombe blanche . Et maintenant , direction le magasin d' Urahara .

Le magasin était désert , normal pendant la nuit. Elle réduisit son rieatsu afin de ne pas se faire repérer des habitants de la boutique, (elle avait appris à le faire en écoutant Rukia et Renji essayer désespérément de l' apprendre eux-mêmes à Ichigo) et s' y introduisit grâce à une barrette qu' elle avait discrètement piquée à Yuzu. Elle marchait calmement , essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Elle mit un peu de temps à y parvenir puisqu' elle n' y avait jamais posé les pieds elle-même, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour pouvoir se repérer dans l' échoppe plongée dans le noir , grâce aux conversations qu' elle avait pu écouter en douce . Une fois au sous-sol , elle se mit en quête d' un petit boîtier , pas plus gros qu'un paquet de cigarettes mais avec un énorme bouton rouge dessus. Il s' agissait du seul et unique moyen de partir en étant non-morte pour aller botter le cul de son irresponsable, culotté et indescriptiblement idiot frère. Le Seikamon. Elle tenait entre ses mains le seul passage qui pouvait l'amener à la Soul Society , là où Ichi-nii résidait depuis deux mois environ. Avant d' appuyer sur la détente , elle repensa à sa famille , à ceux qu' elle abandonnait, _elle_. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, elle pressa le bouton. Un trou noir s' ouvrit devant elle et elle s' y engouffra.

Elle courut le plus vite possible à l' intérieur , jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit la terre ferme. Enfin , elle y était enfin. Elle était arrivée à la Soul Society . Elle passa à la seconde partie de son plan. Elle enleva ses vêtement et les lança dan la petite rivière qui coulait , pour effacer ses traces. Après, elle ouvrit son sac de toile , en sorti un kimono indigo et s'habilla . Sa vie sur Terre était désormais terminée.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurosaki Isshin se réveilla en grommelant. Il avait fait un rêve affreux où sa fille aînée était partie rejoindre son frère . Il partit en direction de la cuisine pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner, durement préparé par Yuzu. À son arrivée , il constata qu' elle n' avait fait que des portions pour deux personnes.

« Et Karin alors, elle fait un régime ou quoi ?, s'enquit il.

Mais … Papa ,tu sais bien qu'elle est partie en Amérique hier après-midi » réplica sa fille cadette.

Isshin arrêta soudain de manger pour ne pas s'étrangler avec sa tartine beurrée. Ce n' était pas un rêve . Elle était vraiment partie retrouver Ichigo. Il voulait la ramener à la maison, lui dire que son frère était heureux là-bas, que c' était un signe qu'il avait mûri et donc que c' était normal de ne plus habiter avec sa famille et qu' il ne fallait surtout pas qu' elle s' en mêle. Mais , qui était il pour lui dire ça ? Qui allait veiller sur Yuzu, maintenant? Et il savait une chose …. Elle avait trop mauvais caractère pour écouter l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Urahara retrouva la « télécommande » du Seikamon par terre, sur le sable de la salle d' entraînement. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu atterrir là et partit poser la question à Yoruichi pour savoir si elle n' avait pas sa petite idée là-dessus …

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors ça vous a plu ? Y avait il pas trop de fautes ? C' était nul, en fait?

Le chapitre 1 est en cours d' écriture , j' espère qu' il vous plaira et qu' il répondra à vos attentes .

Une petite review ?

Merci , Kurea-chan.


	2. Nouveaux horizons

HELLO EVERYBODY!Tout le monde va bien? J'ai perdu personne en route? Le premier chapitre est enfin sorti, j'en ai bavé pour le sortir celui-là… non, je plaisante, en fait l'écriture se passe plutôt bien, mais bon … parfois je suis juste un peu occupée ou …un peu paresseuse sur les bords. Je m'excuse d' avance pour les fautes d' orthographes, en vous souhaitant un bonne lecture.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas , il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks **

_**Nouveaux horizons**_

Le capitaine de la dixième division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya se leva avec des cernes sous les yeux. Hinamori l' avait encore réveillé en hurlant ce matin, à cause d' un affreux cauchemar à propos d' Aizen. Il avait dû la rassuré , ce qui avait pris plusieurs heures. Mais il l' aimait, …enfin normalement… Et c'était une bonne chose qu'elle considère Aizen comme un monstre. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il était.

Une fois habillé et après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, il sortit de ses quartiers pour aller à son bureau, mais il n' avait pas fait un pas que son fan-club féminin le bombarda de questions , notamment sur sa relation avec Hinamori.

« Hitsugaya-taicho*, est-ce vrai que vous et Hinamori êtes en couple?

-Hein? C'est pas vrai, hein taicho, c'est une blague…

-Taicho, vous pouvez pas m'aimer à la place?

-Non, moi!s'écrièrent des dizaines de voix en même temps.

-Au fait ,Hits… Tiens, mais où est-il parti? »

C'était peu dire que toutes ses filles avaient _passablement_ énerver Hitsugaya. Il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de leurs parts pour aller à son bureau en Shun'pô où il retrouva sa subordonnée en train de faire pour une fois un tout petit bout de la paperasse.

« Matsumoto…

-Oui, taicho?

-FAIS PASSER LE MOT AU SOTAICHO* QU'AUCUNE RECRUE FÉMININE NE SERA TOLÉRÉE À LA DIXIÈME DIVISION CETTE ANNÉE! »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le printemps venait juste de débuter au Seireitei , les pétales de cerisier tombaient paresseusement tandis que un brouhaha s' élevait du côté de l'université des sciences spirituelles Shin' ô . C'était en effet le jour où les jeunes promus de l' académie allait s' intégrer parmi les rangs des armées de la Cour. Ils formaient plusieurs petits groupes difformes , en rigolant ou bien en se demandant dans laquelle des treize divisions ils allaient être envoyés.

C' était dans cette ambiance frivole digne d'un jour de rentrée scolaire qu'un garçon de haute taille, mais pas géant non plus, aux cheveux bruns ondulés , aux pétillants yeux verts , un piercing à l'oreille , abordant son uniforme d' étudiant et répondant au nom de Ren Takenaga cherchait désespérément son meilleur ami et colocataire parmi la foule d'étudiants. Il retrouva finalement ce dernier dans un endroit un peu reculé où il n'y avait que peu de monde. Ren savait que son meilleur ami n'appréciait pas les mondanités . Déjà pendant les trois années d'études qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, il était très solitaire. Et très mystérieux et également très, très, très _doué. _C'était sûrement ce qui faisait son charme auprès de certaines filles , surtout avec ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais attachés en une longue queue de cheval, sa silhouette légèrement efféminée et ses yeux d' un gris- bleu profond .

« Alors , ils sont arrivés?, demanda , maussade, son ami

-Non ,mais ils ne vont pas tarder. Fujisaki-sensei nous a demandé de tous nous rassembler pour la répartition.

-Hum. »

Voilà à quoi se résumaient leurs conversations.

« Dis-moi, repris Ren, dans quelle division voudrais-tu être affecté?

- La cinquième ou peut-être la onzième. Et toi?

-La treizième, la septième ou la deuxième.

-Pourquoi la deuxième? T'as envie de te coltiner Ômaeda?

-Non, c'est plutôt pour les beaux yeux de Soi Fon . Et toi, c' est pour la belle Hinamori que tu veux intégrer la cinquième division?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je m'en doutais. Mais de toute façon, t' as aucune chance avec elle. Elle est follement amoureuse d' Hitsugaya-taicho, on raconte même qu'ils couchent ensemble. D'ailleurs, en parlant du taicho de la dixième division, pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas à cette division justement ? Après tout, tu es un génie, toi aussi. T'as sauté en un seul mois trois années d'études.

-J'ai seulement achevé le shikai. Ça tiendrai du génie si j'avais achevé le bankai.

-Peut-être, n'empêche que t'es le seul à avoir réussi cette performance de toute la promotion.

-Toi aussi, tu y arriveras. Awa no same hikoku* et toi êtes motivés, alors ça devrait pas tarder.

-Fenikkusu* et toi formez un duo absolument époustouflant. Et sa forme est tout aussi stupéfiante, puisqu'il…

-Ressemble au Sôkyoku, je sais.

-Au fait pourquoi veux-tu aller avec Zaraki-taicho? Il te fait pas un peu flipper, ce mec?

-C'est parce que sa division est la première envoyée sur le champs de bataille.

-J' oubliais que, non seulement tu étais doué pour le kido et que même sans ton shikai, tu étais un adversaire _redoutable._

-Takenaga, t' es un vrai moulin à paroles.

-T'as dis quoi, là, Kureno?

-Hé! Surveilles ton langage.

-La ferme, Kurohitsugi-_kun._

_-_Arrêtes de t'exciter pour rien . Ça pourrait te jouer des tours .

-Espèce de…

Soudain, le bruit d' un gong retentit, faisant s'arrêtée leur dispute. Ils se atterrent vers la cour centrale où les jeunes diplômés attendaient massés en silence. Les treize divisons venait d' arriver. La répartition commençait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le capitaine Yamamoto regarda les jeunes promus de cette année avec satisfaction. Il n'avait pas vu de tels talents depuis bien longtemps . Derrière lui, les capitaines et vice-capitaines de toutes les divisions faisaient tour à tour leur apparition et quand chacun trouvèrent leurs places, il commença son discours.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez entrez parmi les treize armées de la Cour. Certains d'entre vous pourrons se voir évoluer dans leur hiérarchie pour atteindre les plus hauts sommets, d'autres ne tiendront pas trois ans avant de succomber sur le champs de bataille. Mais c'est le risque et j'espère que toutes les personnes présentes ici le savent. Car être un shinigami , c'est ne pas chercher la beauté dans le combat, ne pas chercher la vertu dans la mort, ne pas songer que votre vie vous appartient , et si vous voulez protéger ce que vous devez défendre attaquez par-derrière l'ennemi que vous devez abattre.

À présent, passons à la répartition au sein de nos divisions :

Arizawa Kagura: Cinquième division!

-Arotsu Seta: Onzième division!

…

-Kurohana Takahashi: Troisième division!

-Kurohitsugi Kureno: Dixième division!

-Kurosawa Sakura: Neuvième division!

…

-Takano Naoko: Quatrième division!

-Takenaga Ren: Deuxième division!

-Toriyama Misaki: Troisième division!

…

-Yamanaka Shirai: Huitième division!

Et pour finir Zaku Haruna: Treizième division!

Maintenant veillez regagnez vos dortoirs et prendre vos affaires afin de gagner vos divisions respectives. Vous recevrez les directives de capitaines plus tard! »

Tandis que les treize divisions regagnaient leurs quartiers, les très fraîchement shinigamis introduits se dispersèrent pour filer préparer leurs affaires.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurohitsugi Kureno partit en direction de la chambre qu' il partageait avec Ren, qu'il trouva en train de faire ses valises, et très agité. Il avait de la chance d'être dans la division qu'il souhaitait, lui. Il s' afféra de son côté, empaquetant ses affaires en écoutant d' une oreille distraite les paroles de son ami.

« … Et peut-être quand on n' aura pas beaucoup de boulot, on pourra boire un verre un de ces jours.

-Mouais…

- Ben quoi, tu fais la tête? Alors que tu vas avoir Matsumoto et Hitsugaya-taicho comme officiers? T'aurais pu plus mal tomber, Akira, lui, est tombé sur Kurotsuchi.

- Ah ouais, pas de bol.

-J'ai fini.

-Ben pas moi.

- Alors t' en dis quoi de mon idée?

-D'aller boire un verre? Pourquoi pas ? Je pense pas que Taicho me donnera beaucoup de missions, alors…

- Bon , j' y vais. Il paraît que Soi Fon -taicho se fâche quand on arrive en dernier le premier jour et qu' elle raffole de ponctualité.

-Yamamoto-Sotaicho n'est parti que depuis une demi-heure. Mais je t'accorde le fait que Soi Fon-taicho n'est pas commode. On dirait parfois une jolie petite bouilloire prête à exploser.

-C'est ça. À la prochaine , mon ami. »

Ren sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte, laissant l' autre dans de profondes réflexions. Il l'avait appelé « mon ami ». Mais Ren ne connaissait rien du tout sur sa personne. Kureno partit en direction de la salle de bain et se déshabilla afin de mettre son nouvel uniforme. Or , devant lui , se reflétait le secret que ni Ren, ni personne ne devait connaitre. Dans le miroir se trouvait la silhouette de Kurosaki Karin. On pensait à tort que sa frêle constitution évoquait celle d'une fille, erreur, c' était en réalité celle d'une fille. Karin dissimulait sa véritable identité depuis trois ans et six mois maintenant, depuis qu' elle s' était rendu compte qu' elle avait pris un vieux kimono d'Ichigo au lieu du sien et que, dans les rues du seizième quartier du Rukongai on l' avait prise pour un garçon. Elle avait dû dissimuler sa poitrine à l' aide de bandages ultraserrés , porter une chaussette dans son pantalon pour faire plus réaliste, appuyer sur son diaphragme pour se donner une voix légèrement plus grave. Elle était déçue de ne pas être dans la division de son frère et elle était terriblement frustrée. Il était à seulement quelques mètres d'elle et il ne l' avait pas reconnu. Elle savait qu'elle avait changée et qu'elle était habillée en garçon, mais tout de même. Lui, par contre, n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Ses cheveux oranges en pétard , quoiqu'un peu plus longs, son expression renfrognée, la seule différence notoire était le haori avec le chiffre Cinq dans le dos. Elle dû revoir ses projets, maintenant il fallait essayer d'approcher Ichi-nii sans qu'il la reconnaisse, gagner sa confiance et ensuite lui mettre son poing dans la gueule et le ramener à la maison par la peau du cul. Elle soupira. Il lui fallait être patiente pour mener à bien sa mission, or elle n'en avait pas tellement. Elle reprit l' apparence de Kureno et entreprit de finir de faire ses bagages. Bah, elle allait dans la division de Tôshirô, ça devait pas être si terrible que ça, puisqu' il était son ami. De plus, s'il sortait vraiment avec Hinamori, ça lui faciliterait la tâche d'approcher son frère…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hé ben… il était vraiment long. Désolée s'il l'était vraiment trop, mais certaines choses devaient être dites. J' espère qu' il vous plaît et je me dépêche de sortir le second chapitre. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, toutes les critiques sont constructives. J'y crois pas,7 reviews…Merci beaucoup, je vais encore plus écrire maintenant. Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de savoir Hitsugaya et Hinamori ensemble, pas de panique : ça ne dura pas.

À plus.

Kurea-chan.

Taicho signifie capitaine en japonais

Sotaicho signifie capitaine général en japonais

Awa no same hikoku signifie requin fendeur d'écumes en japonais

Fenikkusu signifie phœnix en japonais


	3. Premier jour

SALUT, JE SUIS DE RETOUR! Je vous ai manqué? Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, j' espère que vous aller l'apprécier. Excusez mon petit retard, j'avais des concours blancs, alors j'ai dû réviser et … ben j'ai pas pu travailler sur ma fic. TOUTES MES EXCUSES!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks **

_**Premier jour **_

Karin était devant la porte principale de la dixième division . Ainsi, ça allait être sa nouvelle maison pendant les prochaines années à venir, s'il lui fallait des années pour mettre la main sur son idiot de frère. Elle entra et se dirigea vers les dortoirs, où elle trouva la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle y déposa ses affaires , les rangea, puis sortit. Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas à l'extérieur qu'elle heurta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un . Un homme de grande corpulence, les cheveux noirs en bataille, assez poilu, en clair il avait l'air d'un gorille échappé d'un zoo, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion car le « gorille » se mit à parler.

« Hé, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, la crevette? »

Sa certitude se confirma. Cet homme avait la cervelle d'un singe en plus de l'apparence.

« Il est préférable de ne pas marcher aussi prêt des portes, car elle peuvent s'ouvrir à tout moment. »dit-elle. Mais la réponse ne parut pas convenir à l'autre.

-Pardon? Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, là?

- À un crétin, j'ai tort ?

-Je suis le septième siège de la dixième division, Kôkichirô Takezoe. Un bleu comme toi me doit le respect, crevette.

- Hé bien , vous m'envoyez désolée, Takezoe-_sama*_, malheureusement j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me disputer avec homme ressemblant à un homme des cavernes, qui n' a rien à faire d'autre que de se disputer avec un nouveau venu tel que moi au lieu de faire son travail. »

La réplique était partie, dure et cinglante. Et apparemment ça ne plaisait pas au septième siège. Celui-ci , le visage déformé par la rage, propulsa son point en direction du visage de Karin, mais celle-ci l'évita habilement et en retour, lui mis son poing dans la figure et l'envoya valser dans les airs et …s'écraser sur le mur, dix mètres plus loin.

Les shinigamis appartenant à la dixième division regardèrent avec effarement leur septième siège et son frêle adversaire se battre. Mais leur stupéfaction se transforma rapidement en encouragement pour l'un ou l'autre des deux opposants, et négligeant leurs devoirs respectifs, ils formèrent un e véritable foule . Ce genre d'animation était très rare dans cette division, le capitaine Hitsugaya n'aimant pas trop ce genre de débordement, on se demande bien pourquoi.

Les deux adversaires ne prêtèrent aucune attention à cette foule en effervescence, seul contait leur duel. Tout n'était qu'esquive, parade, et attaque. Et on pouvait constater que Karin prenait très rapidement l'avantage. Elle était certes plus petite, mais elle était plus souple et plus rapide que son adversaire, et de plus , elle était considérée comme un génie pour avoir réussi à atteindre son shikai en à peine trois ans.

Oui, elle faisait plus que dominer Takezoe . Plus elle parait les coups avec adresse et aisance, plus le visage de son assaillant se déformait de colère, donnant des coups de moins en moins précis. Il haletait comme un forge alors qu'elle dansait sans même reprendre son souffle. Takezoe pensa alors qu'il en avait assez de se faire humilier par le nouveau et décida de ne plus attaquer avec son zapakuto mais avec des sortilèges de kido. S'immobilisant soudain, il hurla:

« Hado no 31: Shakabô*! » tandis qu'une grosse boule de feu rouge s'élançait en direction de Karin, qui souriait de toutes ses dents alors que la boule fonçait droit sur elle. La boule, heurtant sa cible, explosa, pulvérisant ainsi un mur et provoquant un énorme nuage de fumée. Les membre de la dixième division les plus proches de l'affrontement furent pris d'une quinte de toux tandis que Takezoe souriait. Ce morveux avait dû être blessé par l'explosion . Il commença à se détourner quand une voix retentit:

« C'est tout? »

Takezoe se retourna . Son adversaire était toujours debout, et couvert de quelques égratignures seulement. La moutarde lui monta au nez et il cria:

« Comment? Comment t'en es-tu sorti?

-C'est un secret. répondit mystérieusement Karin.

-Tu vas voir, espèce de sale gamin. Voie de …

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? » Hurla un voix, qui fut bizarrement suivie par un brize glaciale.

Puis apparu le capitaine de la dixième division dans toute sa gloire, un Hitsugaya Tôshirô l'air très mécontent.

« -Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites tous ici? Reprenez votre travail!

-Mais taicho, voyons…

-Surtout toi, Matsumoto! Tu n'as pas un peu de paperasse à faire?

-Mais il y en a toute une montagne, je ne peut tout faire toute seule…

-Ne discute pas! Quant à vous deux… dans mon bureau!

-Mais taicho…

-Silence, septième siège Kôkichirô Takezoe ! Dans mon bureau! Tout de suite!

La foule se dissipa rapidement, laissant les deux shinigamis affronter la colère de leur capitaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

« Septième siège, Kôkichirô Takezoe ! Pour avoir troubler l'ordre, la discipline qui règne dans cette division et sans compter avoir provoquer l'effondrement d'un des murs, vous êtes suspendu durant trois semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui.

-Mais c'est…

-Il suffit! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de votre part. Et tâchez de vous tenir à carreau, sachez que votre rang ne tient pas seulement de votre force, mais aussi de votre attitude. Maintenant, sortez.

Kôkichirô sortit en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, les seules qu'on pouvait comprendre étaient « Sale mioche », à moins que ce ne soit « Sale_**s**_ mioche_**s**_ ».

Le capitaine Tôshirô Hitsugaya se retourna alors vers sa nouvelle recrue.

« Hé bien, pour votre premier jour, vous faîtes fort. Provoquer un officier de rang supérieur, troubler le calme de cette division et j'en passe, je crois n'avoir jamais vu un tel comportement de toute ma carrière…

-Euh, taicho, au risque de vous vexer, je vous ferez remarquer que vous avez déjà vu ce type de comportement, après tout Zaraki-taicho est…

-Matsumoto! Pourrais-tu, UNE SEULE FOIS DANS TA VIE, faire ton travail correctement ? Dépêche-toi de finir le reste de la paperasse ,ou ton saké* disparaîtra. Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui, j' en étais à votre punition . Vous serez donc de corvée de ménage durant trois semaines. Avez-vous bien compris Kurohitsugi? …Kurohitsugi… »

Karin ne répondit pas. Elle était un peu trop occupée à contenir sa colère et à ne pas lancer une réplique du genre « T'as toujours la taille d'un gamin d'école primaire, Tôshirô », réplique qui aurait sans nul doute lui aurait attirée davantage de problèmes, voir peut-être démasquée. Il fallait qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître, qu'elle joue la comédie, ce qu'elle faisait depuis trois ans . Mais faire le ménage, et ce pendant trois semaines? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE! En plus , ce n'était pas sa faute si Takezoe était aussi stupide, il ne savait même pas qu'il ne fallait jamais se tenir derrière une porte. C'est donc avec une grande frustration qu'elle ne laissa s'échapper un seul son.

Frustration qui se transforma en mal-être quand elle s'aperçut que son capitaine avait finit son sermon et qu'il la regardait. Avec ses yeux turquoises. Un peu comme s'il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se sentit bientôt rougir mais à ce moment là…

« Bon , vous avez fini de bailler aux corneilles? Rompez.

-Heu …oui, taicho! »

Elle sortit du bureau sans demander son reste.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Taicho , il s'est levé du mauvais pied, ce matin. »déclara Matsumoto Rangiku dans son dos.

Karin sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le lieutenant s'était éclipsée et l'avait suivi.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Matsumoto-fukutaicho*? Vous n'avez pas « un peu de paperasse à faire ?»dit elle en imitant Tôshirô.

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, Kurohitsugi-kun*. Quoique tu imites assez bien notre cher petit capitaine, fit la grande blonde en rigolant.

-Pourquoi êtes- vous là? reprit Karin.

- Tu m'es sympathique. Et tu n' as pas eu de chance d'être tombé sur Takezoe. C'est un vrai con, ce mec.

- Mais il est fort, non?

-Mais toi aussi tu es très fort. J'ai pu t'observer pendant ton combat et je dois dire que tu es extrêmement doué, tu as le potentiel pour te hisser au moins au rang de troisième siège. Et je suis sûr que taicho aurait été d'accord avec moi s'il n'avait pas loupé le début de la bataille, ou s'il n'avait pas été de mauvaise humeur, ou …

-S'il n'avait vu le mur défoncé. » finit par achever Karin.

-Taicho est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, même s'il ne le montre pas toujours. Mais il a des soucis, en ce moment. Les filles n'arrêtent de lui courir après

-C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi grincheux ?

-Oui. Et c'est très embêtant. Il n' a même pas autorisé à des recrues féminines d'enter dans notre division, cette année. Maintenant, à qui vais-je emprunter de l'après-shampoing en sortant n'importe quelle excuse valable grâce à mon titre de fukutaicho? »

Karin la regarda. Était elle vraiment sérieuse?

«Oh , pendant que j'y suis évite de te frotter à Takezoe. Il t'en veux beaucoup et à mon avis, il essayera de te le faire payer.

-Merci, je ferai attention.

- Tu a un peu de temps libre? Si tu veux, on peut aller boire un p'tit coup de saké, j'en de très bonnes bouteilles, et j'en profiterai pour te briefer sur tout le monde dans la division, mais faisons vite avant que taicho ne découvre ma disparition ».

Ce fut à ce moment précis que retentit un très grand « MATSUMOTO! »

« Trop tard »commenta Karin, tandis que la principale intéressée se dépêcha de regagner son poste avant que son capitaine ne trouve ses bouteilles de saké et ne les utilisent comme défouloir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin pénétra dans sa chambre, morose. C'était son premier jour et elle se faisait déjà remarquer. Elle avait cru qu'aller dans la division de Tôshirô n'était pas un mauvais calcul, mais apparemment si, ça allait être l'enfer. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse un peu oublier pour mener à bien sa « mission ». Mais l'idée de faire le ménage pendant trois semaines à cause de cet idiot la dégoutait. Mais cette journée comportait au moins un aspect positif: elle s'était trouvée une amie, Matsumoto . Par contre, il fallait faire attention, il ne fallait pas qu'on découvre son secret , surtout Matsumoto d'ailleurs. D'après ce que Karin avait entendu à son sujet, il lui suffisait d'être saoule pour qu'elle lâche des informations et ce pouvait très bien être son identité si son lieutenant été au courant de sa situation. Quoique ça pouvait être utile… surtout si ça comportait la meilleur façon d' approcher son frère ou Hinamori-fukutaicho. Peut-être qu'aller boire un verre n'était une si mauvaise idée finalement …

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà le chapitre se termine. Je sais qu'il est pas terrible, mais si j'avais fait Karin tomber tout de suite dans les bras de Tôshirô, ça aurait été moins drôle, sans compter que l'histoire se serait fini trop rapidement à mon goût. Et étant un peu sadique, je trouve pas ça plus mal que faire traîner l'histoire comme ça, ça nourri les personnages et en plus ça rends les lecteurs fous( non, s'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas, mes chers lecteurs, PARDON!). Enfin je voulez tous vous remerciez, vous qui lisez ma fic, vos impressions comptent beaucoup pour moi. Vous êtes formidables.

À plus ,

Kurea-chan.

Kun: Il s'agit d'un suffixe qui marque un lien de proximité ou d'amitié, kun étant utilisé pour les garçons ou pour les garçons-manqués parfois. Il existe _chan_ pour les filles ou pour les jeunes enfants

Fukutaicho veut dire vice-capitaine en japonais.

Hado no 31: Shakabô signifie Voie de la destruction 31: Boulet rouge.

Saké: Il s' agit d'un alcool asiatique , de l'alcool de riz pour être précise. Et personnellement je trouve que ça le goût de produit pour les chiottes, ça arrache ce truc.

Sama: Il s'agit d'un suffixe pour désigner quelqu'un de plus puissant que nous, ayant une position plus importante ou pour marquer le respect tout simplement. Ici , Karin l'utilise de manière ironique( j'ai pas eu l'idée la première, je l'ai piqué à Codry, tu me pardonnes, dis?)


	4. De galères en galères

COUCOU c'est encore moi! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pendant si longtemps, va falloir que je rattrape mon retard , moi. J'espère que allez aimé ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous. Et Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il n'est qu'à Tite Kubo( dommage).

Kurea-chan

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_**De galères en galères**_

Les trois semaines de corvées se révélèrent être un supplice. Non seulement la division était super grande mais c'était sans compter sur Takezoe Kôkichirô qui n' hésitait à lui mener la vie dure pour l'avoir fait suspendre. Il n'hésitait jamais à se moquer de « la sale petite crevette »,à lui donner de rudes coups lors des entrainements, ou à repasser derrière elle en lui hurlant qu'elle avait oublié deux ou trois grains de poussière. Mais le pire, c'était quand il venait avec ses chaussures couvertes de boue et qu'il laissait des traces là où elle avait nettoyé plus tôt. Elle avait une envie terrible de lui faire la peau, mais il était son supérieur et de plus, elle devait se faire plus discrète pour pouvoir approcher Ichigo ou même Hinamori. Le problème avec cette dernière, c'était qu'elle était très souvent avec Hitsugaya-taicho, et elle n' avait pas très envie d'attirer son attention pour le moment. Son regard la gênait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Par chance, elle s'était trouver de nouveaux amis: Matsumoto naturellement et ses amis de beuverie , Kyoraku-taicho, Iba, Kira, Hisagi, Yumichika, Renji et surtout Ikkaku. Oui, son préféré était Ikkaku Madarame, il était très drôle et en plus un très bon professeur pour atteindre le bankai . Mais lors de leur rencontre, on ne pût dire que ce fut le coup de foudre entre eux, puisque que Karin lui avait certes gentiment demandé de lui passer le saké, mais ne sachant pas encore son prénom, avait ajouté « le chauve ». C'était peu dire s'il ne lui avait sauter dessus pour l'étrangler et elle avait ainsi provoqué un fou rire collectif. Elle était assez distante avec Renji puisqu'il était venue plusieurs fois chez elle et avait de plus grandes chances de la démasquer. Elle se méfiait un peu de Yumichika car, en plus d'avoir une sexualité douteuse, il n'avait cessé de la regarder avec suspicion, peut-être se doutait-il de quelque chose. Kyoraku était plutôt amusant mais son côté pervers était déconcertant, elle plaignait vraiment sa fukutaicho, Nanao Ise. Iba et Hisagi était assez cools mais quand ils étaient bourrés, ils faisaient vraiment n'importe quoi. La preuve en était qu'ils avaient tapés un strip-tease dans le bar, debout sur la table, et on avait dû faire venir Komamura-taicho en personne pour leur dire d'arrêter. Une vraie bande de dévergondés et avec Matsumoto, ça faisait trois. Enfin Kira était quelqu'un de sympa, mais il avait l'air souvent déprimé et chaque fois qu'il était dans les bars, en moins d'une heure il était dans un coma éthylique.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était par une après-midi ensoleillée que des corps humains volaient de toutes parts, dans la onzième division . Ikkaku Madarame hurlait en traitant les nouvelles recrues de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, leur disant qu'ils étaient la honte de cette division, que leur niveau n'avait pas bougé depuis un mois, c'est-à-dire le jour de leur incorporation et qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chances que ce soit lui et pas Zaraki-taicho qui se charge des entraînements. Ce n'est qu'après ce long et douloureux(pour les recrues) sermon que l'entraînement se termina. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Une silhouette brava celles, courbées, des shinigamis de la onzième division et lança à un certain chauve très susceptible: « T'as fini avec les bras-cassés?

-Ouais, tu viens, Kureno on va s'entraîner et faire voir à ces lavettes comment c'est, un véritable entraînement. »

« Kureno » eu un sourire et chargea son professeur, lequel para et se mit à asséner des coups rapides et précis en direction de son élève. Ils enchainèrent attaques, feintes, esquives et parades pendant plus de deux heures pour finir par s'arrêter et se désaltérer.

« Tu t'améliores, mon gars, dit Ikkaku en passant la serviette avec laquelle il s'était essuyé à peine dix secondes auparavant, mes tes appuies ne sont pas fermes, résultat tu fais pas mal de pirouettes et tu perds du temps car pendant ce temps, l'adversaire arrive à anticiper tes actions . Certes ta vitesse est fulgurante mais contre un adversaire expérimenté, tu perds cet avantage.

- Je vois, je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

-Non tu le feras parce que ta vie sera en danger. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris: _Main sûre, pied ferme…_

- Et _esprit vif_, je sais, dit Karin.

- Sache qu'un jour, ça pourrait te rendre service plus que tu ne le crois.

-Dîtes, Sensei* y a-t'il …

-Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Résonna une voix tonitruante derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et se trouvèrent en face d'un des plus puissants et des plus effrayants capitaines de la Soul Society: Zaraki Kenpachi. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur Karin et la dévisageait avec un air de cinglé. Ikkaku le reconnut aussitôt, c'était celui de la luxure du sang, une envie sauvage de se battre. Et il savait aussi que son élève est dans une galère pas possible.

« Kureno…

-Oui, Sensei?

-Cours. »

Ce fut au moment où le mot « cours » franchit ses lèvres que Kenpachi chargea. Mais Karin ne bougea pas. Elle para son coup et attaqua à son tour, et le combat devint acharné. Ils s'affrontaient, tels des titans, mais on pouvait voir que Karin peinait . D'abord, elle était plus fatiguée que son opposant et il fallait reconnaître que Kenpachi était trop fort pour elle. Elle laissa passer une ouverture dans sa garde, que Kenpachi exploita, son coup l'envoyant s'écraser à deux mètres, sur le sol.

« Pas mal pour une crevette, lança le capitaine, mais tu manques d'endurance. J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu auras plus de ré il en s'éloignant.

-Tu as fait un bon match contre Kenny, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu un tel potentiel, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. À plus, Kuro-Ebi*, Boule de billard. » commenta Yachiru avant d'aller rejoindre « Kenny ».

Ikkaku soupira de soulagement. Y manquerait plus que le gamin se fasse amocher et il entendrait Matsumoto lui faire la morale. Karin se relevait . Il était vachement fort.

« Hé, tu sais que t'as tenu vingt minutes contre Taicho. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un lui tenir tête aussi longtemps, à part Ichigo…

-Ah… » fut tout ce que Karin pouvait répondre.

Son frère s'était donc battu contre cette brute, intéressante anecdote. Son professeur vint la rejoindre pour vérifier l'état de son pauvre élève, il se semblait pas tellement blessé, ce qui ravit Ikkaku . Il décida de suspendre son entraînement pour le reste de la journée .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin sortit de la onzième division. Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal! Ce type était un danger public. Elle comprenait très bien son frère, qui, selon Ikkaku, « hésitait pas à prendre ses jambes à son cou à chaque fois qu'il le voyait », c'est-à-dire toutes les semaines, lors des réunions entre capitaines. Elle partit en direction de sa division pour parler de la session d'entraînement d'Ikkaku avec Matsumoto , quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait tomber son zanpakuto. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les côtes. Son précédant combat avec le capitaine de la onzième division avait dû lui fêler quelques côtes. Elle se hâta de retourner vers sa division pour retrouver Matsumoto afin de lui emprunter un peu de son super baume réparateur qu'elle avait réussi à extorquer à un membre de la quatrième division on se sait comment. Peut-être en le bourrant…

Mais quand elle pénétra dans le bureau , elle remarqua la place vacante de sa vice-capitaine. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Une journée dans laquelle Matsumoto restait au bureau en faisant son travail toute la journée était impossible, à part si le soleil s'était éteint pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Elle s'achemina vers son bureau et en fouillant un peu ces tiroirs trouva enfin le dit-baume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, toi? résonna une voix une derrière elle, lui manquant de peu de lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque.

-Vous étiez là, taicho?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse la paperasse, et puisque je ne peux pas compter sur Matsumoto…fit Hitsugaya en levant les yeux au ciel

-Ha ha ha , oui … c'est vrai…

- N'évites pas ma question. Pourquoi tu farfouilles dans les affaires de ton supérieur?

- C'est une longue histoire, tout a commencé quand Zaraki-taicho s'est pointé et…

-Zaraki est venu ici?

-Non, c'était dans la onzième division…

-Que fabriquais-tu là-bas?

-J'étais avec Ikkaku-sensei pour l'entraînement et… »

Karin continua son histoire et Hitsugaya l'écouta jusqu'au bout. À la fin, il la laissa partir avec le baume, s'il ne revoyait plus jamais fouiller dans ce bureau. Elle acquiesça, trop contente de s'en tirer à si bon compte quand il lui demanda un petit service: aller porter deux dossiers à la cinquième division et de dire à Hinamori qu'il serait un peu en retard. Karin exulta intérieurement: elle allait avoir un premier contact avec la division de son frère!

Elle prit donc les dossiers et partit immédiatement, ou presque. Elle glissa dans sa précipitation sur une coupe de saké vide ( devinez qui l'avait laissé là ), dérapa sur le parquet et tomba sur le sol. Enfin, _failli ._ Deux bras la rattrapèrent in extrémis. Kurosaki Karin se retrouva, sous une fausse identité certes mais il s'agissait bien d'une fille quand même, dans les bras de son capitaine. Tous deux se regardèrent au fond des yeux et Karin sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Sa gorge s'asséchait tandis que son regard plongeait dans les abîmes sans fin des yeux turquoise de Tôshirô, quand soudainement …

« Heu… tu peux t'en aller s'il te plaît? J'ai pas mal de dossiers en retard et… »

Karin n'enfuît sans lui laisser la possibilité de finir sa phrase, et Tôshirô poussa un long soupir en se demandant pourquoi ce garçon était aussi lent à percuter. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à la couleur anormalement rouge des joues de la jeune fille.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin arriva en Shun'pô à la cinquième division et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la journée dans ce bureau? Pas possible! Elle ouvrit violement la porte pour en avoir le cœur net et percuta quelqu'un qui renversa le contenu de son encrier sur lui. Malheureusement pour Karin, il se trouvait que s'était… Hinamori, parée d'un très beau kimono rose ou plutôt qui _était_ beau puisqu'il était maintenant couvert d'encre.

« Non mais ça va pas, espèce de crétin ? » lâcha d'un ton cassant la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Elle se plaignit encore une heure de la situation, se plaignant qu'elle allait arriver en retard à son rendez-vous avec Tôshirô et hurla sur Karin en lui disant qu'elle allait lui prévoir une bonne punition quand elle remarqua enfin les dossiers que Karin tenait. Cette dernière les lui tendis alors transmettait le message d'Hitsugaya en disant à _sa chère et tendre_ qu'il serait en retard pour leur rendez-vous. Hinamori fit la moue, mais prit les dossiers en disant « que ce n'était pas aussi grave pour cette fois, mais ça aurait pût l'être » et qu'elle allait « devoir payer le teinturier ». Et sur ce, elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre Karin réfléchissait. Elle avait voulu se faire d'Hinamori une alliée mais celle-ci ne révélait être une affreuse petite peste et Karin n'était de la catégorie des hypocrites. Il fallait donc qu'elle se passe d'elle dans ses projets. Heureusement elle pouvait compter sur le soutien moral et indéfectible de la seule personne qui connaissait son secret: son zanpakuto, Fenikkusu.

Fenikkusu était un phœnix, un oiseau couvert de flammes dans sa forme animal, mais dans sa forme humaine, il s'agissait d'une grande jeune femme aux cheveux argentés noués en une très longue tresse et aux grands yeux dorés, abordant un kimono rouge bordé de flammes et déchiré juste au-dessus des genoux et où on pouvait voir des genouillères et des protèges-poignets en métal abordant des chaînes aux niveaux des poignets et qui fondaient sur ses mains comme des gants de fer, de manières à évoquer des serres. Et tout comme sa maîtresse, elle était toujours débordante d'une énergie… _volcanique_. Celle-ci consola la jeune femme du mieux qu'elle pouvait, finissant par arracher un sourire à sa propriétaire. Arrivée à sa chambre, Karin s'écroula sur le lit et, poussée par Fenikkusu s'endormit, en espérant que le sommeil puisse effacer cette affreuse journée…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hé ben, il était long, ce chapitre. Mais il était plus que nécessaire, on peut voir enfin Karin s'intéresser un peu plus à Tôshirô. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop vite, mais maintenant, soyez sûrs d'une chose, mes chers lecteurs: les choses sérieuses vont débuter, Ha ha ha! Mais un peu de patience. J'ai pas trop chômé pour produire ce chapitre, peut-être à cause de la neige qui m a obligé à rester chez moi ou de mon retard lors du dernier chapitre, alors j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour écrire.

Merci pour les reviews, elles me font super plaisir. Je me sens soutenue dans la progression de l'histoire et ne soyons pas bêtes: c'est le meilleur carburant qu'un auteur puisse avoir. Merci encore pour tout.

Kurea-chan

P.S: Pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai réussi mes examens! ^ ^

À plus, Kurea-chan.

Sensei signifie professeur en japonais.

Kuro-Ebi: Ebi signifie crevette en japonais et se réfère au surnom de Karin dans cette fic. De plus, Kuro est le diminutif de Kurohitsugi, la fausse identité de Karin ( quoique que ça marche aussi avec Kurosaki), qui veut dire également « Cercueil noir » et qui fait parti des sort de kido et précisément des sorts de destruction ( Hado, et en plus, ça en jette pour un nom de famille, vous trouvez pas? ). Enfin Kuro -Ebi pourrait se traduire par « crevette noire » et par référence à la petite taille et à la couleur de cheveux de Karin.


	5. Agitation, promotion et  voyeurisme!

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST BON DE REVENIR SI VOUS SAVIEZ! C'est déjà le quatrième chapitre qui sort, je suis tellement heureuse, je nage littéralement dans le bonheur!

Bon vous devez en avoir marre de mon petit laïus, je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre en espérant que l'aimerez.

On se retrouve en bas de page pour les impressions de l 'auteur! Et Bleach n'est pas à moi ou alors je serais au paradis,

Kurea-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_**Agitation, promotion et… voyeurisme! **_

Karin regardait les journées défilaient longuement. Tout était devenu habituel: les crasses que lui faisait Takezoe, les entraînements avec Ikkaku ( qu'elle avait fini par battre, d'ailleurs), les long regards de Yumichika, les soirées « open-bar » avec Matsumoto et toute la compagnie, le caractère lunatique de Tôshirô et Hinamori… en fait, rien de nouveau sous le soleil… Hitsugaya lui confiait, comme elle s'en était douté, peu de missions et pas franchement distrayantes. Mais ce n'était le cas de tous les jeunes promus, Ren (pour ne citer que lui), s'était vu attribuer des missions dans le monde des vivants. Ah, le monde des vivants… elle se demandait ce que faisait ses amis, si Kuzaya était toujours un cancre, Ryôhei toujours aussi obsédé, si Kei et Heita jouait toujours au foot, si son père était aussi dingue que d'habitude et Yuzu aussi gentille que d'habitude… ils lui manquaient tous. Et ça la gênait de ne plus jouer au foot. La première année, ça l'avait démangée de plus courir après le ballon rond, au sens non littéral du terme. Elle avait été obligé de jouer durant la nuit, ce qui était assez difficile ( les élèves de l'académie n'ont pas le droit de déambuler la nuit dans l'académie et ce, sous peine de restrictions sévères) . Elle se releva et alla droit vers la commode de sa chambre. Là, sous les chaussettes et autres vêtements de rechange, elle racla le fond afin faire coulisser une petite plaque de bois. Sous lequel se trouvait son plus précieux trésor: la photo de sa famille quand elle n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans avec sa mère. C'était une époque heureuse, mais lointaine.

« _**Ne t'en fais pas, ma grande, un jour tu les reverras**_… »murmura Fenikkusu pour la réconforter de cette nostalgie qui menaçait de la consumer toute entière à chaque fois qu'elle regardait la photographie. Karin eu un pale sourire, heureusement qu'elle avait son zanpakuto avec elle, sinon elle rejoindrait Kira au rang des grands dépressifs du Gotei 13 .

De plus, quelque chose ennuyait la jeune fille: pourquoi rougissait-elle en présence de son capitaine? C'était assez gênant, surtout quand elle le voyait tous les jours au bureau. Et elle en profitait généralement pour lui jeter un petit coup d'œil vite fait, son regard s'attardant sur sa peau bronzée, sa petite quoique musclée silhouette, ses cheveux d'un blanc neige plutôt courts avec une frange sur le côté, ses magnifiques yeux turquoises aussi profonds que l'océan, ses mains puissantes.. Et sa voix qui la faisait chavirer…. Argh! Elle décida de sortir pour se changer les idées, et peut-être au passage aller voir Matsumoto qui lui sortirait les derniers potins du jour.

Elle ne se doutait pas que ce fut cette décision qui changea sa vie au Seireitei.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin était en route pour le bureau de Matsumoto quand elle aperçu une silhouette d'un garçon de haute taille et aux cheveux bruns juste devant elle, la tête baissée et regardant un papier, la personne avait l'air un peu paumé. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il cherchait quand elle le reconnut.

« Hé la deuxième division, c'est de l'autre côté, Takenaga! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais je viens voir si mon meilleur ami avait un peu de temps libre pour aller étancher sa soif, répliqua Ren, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard? Il s'agit d'un gars un peu tête brûlée , assez petit, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et répondant au nom de Kureno Kurohitsugi.

-Je crois le connaitre. C'est pas celui qui va pas tarder à te mettre son poing dans la figure si t'arrêtes pas tes conneries dans deux secondes? fit Karin, faussement vexée.

-Ah, on peut jamais bien longtemps plaisanter avec toi. Enfin, cela dit, c'est sûrement ta marque de fabrique. On est sûrs que c'est toi, y a que toi qui peut sortir un truc pareil.

- Bah tiens, tu crois que j'vais me gêner?

-Bon, on y va ou pas?

-Ouais, direction la taverne. »

Les deux amis, réunis, allèrent de ce pas vers le bar le plus proche afin de se désaltérer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

« Alors quoi d'neuf à raconter, mon vieux? fit Ren Takenaga au bout de sa quatrième gorgée de saké, et légèrement éméché. Faut dire aussi que le garçon n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'entraînement avec la bouteille, et que dans la deuxième division , ben .. fallait pas être bourré ou on était sûr que Soi Fon allait faire un massacre.

-Rien de passionnant. Des missions sans intérêts. Et toi, alors? Ça fait longtemps que j't'ai pas vu.

- Si tu savais. Soi fon-taicho m a envoyé dans le monde des humains, sais-tu qu'il y a un débordement de Hollows très important? Zennosuke*-san n'arrive pas à s'en sortir tout seul, il a demandé des renforts, Soi Fon-taicho a pris l'info et m'a envoyé, MOI! Tout seul, comme un grand.

- T'es toujours amoureux d'elle…

-Oh, c'est bon… »

Les discutions allaient bon train, chacun parlant de ses expériences et différentes confrontations. Ren fut surpris voire jaloux en apprenant que son ami avait affronté, même très brièvement Zaraki-taicho. De son côté, Karin l'enviait pour être allé dans le monde des vivants. Elle pensait que la dixième division avait plus de missions en contact avec le monde des humains… Ben …Mauvaise pioche!

Tout aurait bien pu continuer dans cette humeur bon enfant, mais le destin en décida autrement. Un grand tremblement de terre arriva suivi un hurlement rauque, qui résonnait dans le lointain et arrêta toute cette bonne humeur qui emplissait la taverne, mais seuls les deux shinigamis savaient ce qui se passait réellement. Un Hollow venait d'arriver et, à en juger par son rieatsu, il était fort. Vraiment très fort.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren et Karin se hâtèrent à l'endroit où l'explosion de rieatsu s'était faite ressentir. Avec une puissance comme celle-là, il allait provoquer de gros dégâts si on ne faisait rien. Les deux jeunes shinigamis arrivèrent les premiers sur les lieux et firent face à leur monstrueux adversaire. Des deux, Ren était le plus excité. Il se précipita le premier sur le Hollow, sans entendre les paroles de son ami:

« Attends Ren, faut envoyer un message aux autres… Ren …Ren! »

Mais Ren ne l'écouta pas. Voulant à tout prix faire ses preuves, il s'élança en direction du Hollow et brandit son épée pour lui asséner un coup fatal. Mais la bête était immense, on aurait dit un lion de cinq mètre de hauteur, le trou au niveau du dos, avec des griffes acérées et une énorme queue évoquant un boa avec la tête couverte d'épines de cinquante centimètres. La créature dévia l'attaque que lui portait Ren et essaya de l'attraper avec ses pattes monstrueuses afin de le broyer. Ren atterrit sur le sol, ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant contre-attaqua par un sort de kido. De son côté, Karin envoya les coordonnées de leur position grâce au papillon de l'enfer aux shinigamis. Elle releva la tête juste pour entendre:

« Hado no 31: Shakkaho! »

Cependant ça n'eu pas l'effet attendu, même pas du tout, ça ne faisait aucune différence à part un Hollow encore plus enragé. Ce dernier voulu écraser le shinigami aux yeux verts, qui sauta en l'air afin d'éviter le coup. Malheureusement, Ren n'aperçut pas la queue du Hollow venant dans sa direction, et se la prit de plein fouet. Il alla s'écraser au sol, inconscient.

« REN !« hurla Karin.

Mais alors que la bête allait vers sa victime pour lui donner le coup de grâce, une voix l'arrêta, suivie par une gigantesque explosion de rieatsu qui traçait un cercle enflammé.

« Herufaia o miorosu, Fenikkusu »*

Karin avait relâché son shikai. La lance à la pointe ouvragée, copie conforme du Sôkyoku était sortie, luisant de la colère de sa propriétaire. Avant que le Hollow se soit tourné pour faire face à son opposante, Karin lui avait déjà coupé sa patte avec laquelle il avait failli écraser Ren. Le rieatsu brûlant de Karin consumait son Hierro avec gourmandise. Le monstre poussa un cri de douleur et de rage, et Karin profita de son inattention pour le frapper de sa lame. Elle dansait littéralement, assénant coup sur coup, évita avec une facilité diabolique les contre-attaques de son assaillant, et exploitant les failles de la garde de son adversaire à coup de sortilèges de kido. Le monstre essaya alors de se replier, il allait mourir s'il restait là. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

« Saisho no batsu: Kesu koto no dekinai honō. »*

Des grandes flammes bleues apparurent et se ruèrent sur la bête, ce qui sonna son trépas. Le Hollow s'écroula, mort, consumé par les flammes de Fenikkusu. Karin couru au chevet de son ami, et poussa un soupir. Il respirait . Elle entendit soudain des pas précipités derrière elle.

« Soi Fon-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho… »fit elle faiblement. Les deux capitaines la regardèrent, impassibles. Soudain, Soi Fon passa à côté d'elle, souleva Ren, toujours inerte, et partit en Shun'pô . Sûrement pour l'amener à la quatrième division. Elle tourna la tête pour faire face à son capitaine, le regardant droits dans les yeux, cette fois.

« Viens dans mon bureau dans deux heures. »dit-il avant de partir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin se hâta vers le bureau de son capitaine. Elle n'avait fait qu'aider son ami, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait sommée de venir. Allait-il encore lui passer un savon? Si c'était le cas, elle n'allait pas fermer sa gueule, cette fois. Ras le bol des corvées de ménages. Pas question de les faire, qu'il se trouve un autre larbin! Elle toqua à la porte , l'entendit dire « Entrer. », ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle trouva Hitsugaya assis à son bureau, faisant de la paperasse… comme d'habitude.

« Vous vouliez me voir, taicho?

- En effet. »

Hitsugaya arrêta de faire « son » boulot pour regarder sa jeune recrue.

« Je suis assez surpris que vous aviez déjà achevé le shikai et que vous avez jugé bon de ne pas informer vos supérieurs.

-Hé bien, je…

-Tu es très fort. Tu as pu terrasser un Menos Grande sans aucune aide quelconque. C'est très impressionnant .coupa Hitsugaya

-Où voulez-vous en venir, taicho ?demanda Karin.

-Tu as le potentiel d'un officier de rang égal à celui de fukutaicho. Mais sans compter qu'il n'y aucun poste vacant , tu manques encore d'expérience…

-Et ?

-Hé bien, je t'offre la possibilité de devenir notre troisième siège.

Karin en resta bouche bée. Il s'agissait d'une offre extrêmement généreuse, et de plus méritée. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles! Elle était arrivée il y a un peine un mois et elle devenait troisième siège. Elle faisait désormais partie des records de promotion des statistiques shinigamis.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu? »

Karin ne fit pas prier un seconde fois pour lui répondre.

« J'accepte. »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin était heureuse en revenant vers sa chambre. Mais quand elle fut devant sa porte, elle remarqua un petit mot, laissé à côté:

« Kurohitsugi-kun,

Je suis navrée, mais j'avais besoin de prendre une douche. J'étais plus proche de ta chambre que de mes quartiers. Et quand j'ai voulu actionner le robinet , il m'ai resté dans la main. Je suis terriblement désolée, j'ai demandé à une recrue de s'occuper de ça, il viendra demain après-midi.

À plus

Matsumoto »

Décidant d'imiter soudainement son capitaine, Karin hurla:

« Matsumoto! »

Dans un bar, une grande rousse à forte poitrine se mit à éternuer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin cherchait désespérément un endroit pour prendre un micro bain. Elle ne pouvait pas s'inviter chez les gens pour demander à prendre une douche, tout de même! Et quelqu'un pourrait sans le vouloir s 'apercevoir que s'était une fille. Quel bordel, Matsumoto allait l'entendre demain matin! Soudain, elle aperçut des volutes de fumée dans le ciel. Y avait il un incendie? Quand elle s'approcha d'un peu plus près, elle découvrit quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir dans l'enceinte de la dixième division: un Rotenburo*.

Avait-elle une bonne étoile, comme tout le monde, finalement?

Elle pris ses affaires de toilettes, se déshabilla et plongea tête la première dans l'eau chaude. Quel régal! L'eau était juste à la bonne température, quelle chance d'avoir trouvé le rotenburo. Une fois propre de la tête aux orteils, elle voulu sortir de l'eau quand une voix se fit entendre:

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle se retourna comme au ralenti, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve. C'était la pire des situations envisagées! Devant elle se tenait son capitaine, Hitsugaya Tôshirô…dans le plus simple appareil! Elle baissa la tête et se découvrit… également nue!

Tôshirô ne put que la fixer, l'air totalement abasourdi. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une fille nue dans SON rotenburo! Tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche était des balbutiements incompréhensibles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »reprit-il.

Karin réagit plus vite que lui. On ne devait découvrir son secret. Et ce, à n'importe quel prix, et s'il fallait braver la loi, elle le ferait. Elle l'avait déjà bravée de toute façon. Elle n'avait rien à perdre! Elle lui lança ses affaires affaire de toilettes à la figure, mais Hitsugaya était plus sous le choc de voir un silhouette de femme en tenue d'Ève pour pouvoir voir qu'elle lui lançait quelque chose à la tête. Les affaires touchèrent la cible de plein fouet, mais elles devaient être très lourdes, puisque que Tôshirô chancela avant de tomber face contre terre sur le sol de pierre du rotenburo, assommé. Karin, couverte de honte, s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui! Qu'est que vous en avez pensé?

Je sais, j'avais dit que je laisserai traîner les choses en longueur, mais que voulez vous…. J'ai le droit de changer d'avis, non? Et puis, ils ne vont pas tomber amoureux tout de suite, disons juste qu'ils vont… « jouer au chat et à la souris » pendant un moment .

Je sais qu'un capitaine n'est pas sensé se faire avoir d'une manière aussi conne mais…c'est vraiment trop drôle! Et surtout ça va être très important pour le reste de la fic. Tôshirô va découvrir le sens des mots « obsession » , « perversité » et « attirance » ainsi que « hormones » et « puberté »! Je sais qu'il était long, mais pour le bien de mon histoire, il faut faire des sacrifices et des efforts.

Rotenburo : C'est une source d'eau chaude naturelle qu'on exploite pour les bain en plein air.

Herufaia o miorosu Fenikkusu veut dire surplombe les flammes infernales, Phoenix . Il s'agit du shikai de Karin.

Saisho no batsu, Kesu koto no dekinai honō veut dire premier châtiment, flammes inextinguibles. Et les flammes sont bleus, car ce sont-elles les plus brûlantes( merci les cours de physique).


	6. Comment chasser un papillon?

HELLLOOOOOOOOOO! C'est encore moi! Je vous ai manqué?``Pas de réponse.'' Vous êtes tous des méchants, T.T .C'est bon, le chapitre 5 est sorti, yeah, c'est une belle épine dans le pied qui s'enlève. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo.

À toute suite

Kurea-chan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_**Comment chasser un papillon?**_

Karin avait très chaud. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi chaud? Soudain elle sentit une main glisser contre sa peau, s'attardant sur sa joue, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, lui caressant la peau. Puis la main se vit rejoindre par une autre main et devinrent beaucoup plus baladeuses qu'avant. Enfin des lèvres douces et froides se posèrent sur les siennes, et elle sentit une langue demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle ouvrit, ravie de toutes ces attentions. Alors elle sentit le corps de Tôshirô Hitsugaya pressé contre le sien et une voix susurra à son oreille « Karin …»

Karin se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. C'était quoi ce rêve?

Elle se retourna et enfouit sa tête profondément dans oreiller, pour ne pas hurler de rage et de frustration. Il ne manquait plus que ça… elle venait de faire un rêve des plus chaud à propos de son capitaine. Elle ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais regarder Tôshirô dans les yeux après ça… Quelle pitié… MAIS DANS QUELLE GALÈRE AVAIT-ELLE MIS LES PIEDS ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tôshirô avait une superbe migraine en se réveillant dans la quatrième division, le lendemain matin. Il se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait là-bas alors que la matinée été bien avancée et qu'il avait une montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait sagement dans son bureau. Mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit , coupant court le fil de ses pensées, révélant ainsi le capitaine de la quatrième division, Restu Unohana.

« Bonjour, Hitsugaya-taicho. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

Tôshirô se garda bien de lui dire que c'était le cas.

« Vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux que ce matin, reprit la capitaine, avec son sourire habituel.

-Pardon?

-Ukitake-taicho vous a retrouvé évanoui dans votre rotenburo ce matin, alors qu'il venait vous apporter des bonbons. Vous avez dû glisser.

-Oh .» Ce fut tout ce put prononcer le petit capitaine. Tout lui revint en mémoire en une seconde…

« La jeune fille… toute nue…

-Pardon? »

Tôshirô maudit son inattention pour avoir prononcer cette phrase à voix haute en présence d'Unohana . Maintenant Unohana le dévisageait, l'incrédulité se peignant sur ses traits.

« Rien.

-Si vous le dîtes. Par contre, fit Unohana, se tournant vers le capitaine, vous vous êtes évanoui avant de prendre votre bain et vos affaires étant juste à côté de vous, on vous les a ramenés. Cette chambre possède une douche, vous pouvez l'utiliser si vous voulez. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la capitaine partit, laissant seul le jeune capitaine, enfermé dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de songer à une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue et nue qui plus est? Ça devait être un fantasme, mais…de là à le confondre avec la réalité… il devait être sacrément dérangé pour en avoir un aussi…dérangeant.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il chercha son savon quand quelque chose attira son attention: il y avait un deuxième savon, à la pomme, et ce n'était pas celui qu'il prenait habituellement. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire: celui d'une jeune fille à poil lui lançant un nécessaire de toilette rempli de pleins trucs, dont le savon à la pomme. L'évidence le frappa. C'était pas un rêve! Il y avait, quelque part dans le Seireitei, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait eu l'audace de venir dans son rotenburo! Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il avait deux mots à lui dire. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il songe à se préparer pour la cérémonie d'investiture de Kurohitsugi Kureno. En priant pour qu'il ne se mette pas à faire comme Matsumoto et lui refile sa paperasse lui aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin se leva dès que les premiers rayons du soleil s'étaient glissés dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir du restant de la nuit. Mais quelle idée de faire ce genre de rêve…. Elle rangea sa chambre et se prépara. Aujourd'hui, c'était la cérémonie de son investiture en tant que troisième siège de la dixième division .Un grand jour commençait, et avec, de grandes responsabilités. Mais si tout allait bien, elle pourrait rentrer à la maison avec Ichigo. N'est-ce-pas?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La cérémonie commença aux alentours de dix heures. Hitsugaya se tenait devant ses soldats, Matsumoto à ses côtés. Il revint sur les devoirs de shinigami, parla du précédent troisième siège de la dixième division, disparu depuis plusieurs années. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il eu finit son petit discours( interminable selon certains , dont Matsumoto, Takezoe et Karin ) qu'il eu la gentillesse de leur présenter le nouvel officier. Takezoe failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand il reconnut Karin qui était désormais son nouveau supérieur, rien que ça. Il hurla dans l'assemblée en disant: « Pourquoi ce sale gamin serait-il troisième siège? C'est … ».

Mais Karin le coupa , se redressant de toute sa hauteur afin de paraître la plus imposante possible, et qui fut grandement aidée par une soudaine explosion de rieatsu.

« Pardon ? Vous savez à qui vous vous adressez, Takezoe? Je suis le troisième siège de cette division, Kurohitsugi Kureno. Et vous me devez le respect , septième siège! ».

Autant dire que cette réplique lui cloua le bec de façon magistrale. Mais le coup de grâce vint sans conteste de la part d'Hitsugaya, s'adressant avec un sourire en coin à « Kureno »:

« Dîtes-moi, troisième siège, comment allez-vous gérer le comportement inadapté de cet officier?

-Fermement, Taicho. Septième siège, Takezoe, vous serez chargé des corvées de ménage pendant… disons trois semaines.

-QUOI? Mais Taicho…

-Vous avez entendu, Takezoe? Ceci est un ordre d'officier d'un rang supérieur au vôtre. Vous êtes donc chargé de ces tâches durant trois semaines.

-Y a-t-il d'autres contestataires dans cette salle? Je serais ravie de leur expliquer mon point de vue, reprit Karin, enfin vengée de Takezoe*. Le ton était lancé, ceux qui avait des problèmes avec elle s'en prendraient plein les dents . Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans incidents notoires.

La cérémonie une fois pour toute terminée, tous les shinigamis de la dixième division sortirent pour aller à des occupations beaucoup plus distrayantes que d'assister à une cérémonie d'investiture présidé par un capitaine effrayant et un troisième siège… définitivement pas mieux que leur capitaine. La seule personne qui semblait aux anges était Matsumoto, et apparemment, elle prévoyait une petite fête en l'honneur du nouveau troisième siège, le genre de fête où, généralement on se réveillait avec un mal au crâne carabiné. Elle n'arrêtait pas de la féliciter, et au bout de la cinquantième fois, Karin fut tentée de la bâillonner. Une fête, elle voulait bien, mais elle trouvait que Matsumoto en faisait un peu trop…

C'est alors qu'un papillon de l'enfer se posa sur sa main. Elle était à peine investie depuis trois heures et on lui déjà confiait une mission. Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Hitsugaya. Il allait enfin avoir un peu d'action… Ou pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitsugaya se rassit derrière son bureau. Ce fut une longue journée. Et il n'avait toujours pas régler son problème, à savoir retrouver une certaine personne dont la silhouette dénudée venait le hantait toute les cinq minutes environ. Ce n'était pas possible de rester comme ça, mais il n'avait pas le temps de partir à sa recherche, il avait trop de travail.

Soudain, Tôshirô se souvient d'un tout petit détail qui lui était sorti de la tête. Un futile, tout petit détail. Il sourit. Son problème n'en était peut-être pas un. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. D'un coup, il se sentit soulagé. Mais ce sentiment s'estompa aussitôt qu'il tourna pour faire face à la pile de paperasse sur son bureau. En son absence, elle avait doublée. Ces trucs -là devaient copuler, c'était pas possible autrement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin arriva, essoufflée , devant le bureau de son capitaine. Elle toqua à la porte, et entra.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Hitsugaya-taicho?

-En effet. J'aimerai vous une mission assez… particulière. Et je n'ai pas assez confiance en Matsumoto pour la régler, elle adore les commérages, et je n'ai pas envie du tout que tout le Gotei 13 soit au courant, je compte donc sur vous pour ne pas ébruiter cette affaire.

-Quelle est la mission, taicho? » s'enquit Karin, légèrement impatientée.

Soudain, Tôshirô baissa la tête et rougit violement. Karin eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et chercha à savoir d'où elle tenait cet étrange impression.

« Hier soir , aux alentours de neuf heure du soir, une femme est venue dans mon rotenburo. J'aimerai que vous la retrouviez pour moi. Malheureusement je ne dispose que de son signalement, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle a intégrée l'armée de la Cour.

-A qu'…quoi ressemble-t'..elle? murmura faiblement Karin, la gorge sèche.

-Il s'agit d'une femme de petite corpulence, d'1m 60 environ avec de très longs cheveux noirs, si j'ai bien vu, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses. Je n'ai pas bien vu son visage, à cause de la vapeur.

-Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont vous vous souvenez? »

Tôshirô vira au rouge tomate en moins de trente secondes, l'air totalement mortifié. Karin, de son côté, mordait sa lèvre inférieure et évitait son regard. MAIS QU'EST QU'ELLE AVAIT FAIT POUR AVOIR UN KARMA AUSSI POURRI ? FRANCHEMENT ?

« J'aimerai être informé des progressions de l'enquête toutes les semaines, reprit Hitsugaya.

-Aahh…, fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Bien. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Elle sortit sans dire un mot, bien trop choquée. Sa mission, celle qu'elle attendait avec presque autant d'impatience que de retourner à Karakura en compagnie d'Ichigo…. C'était de retrouver une femme…**ELLE **pour être précis. Comment allez t'elle se dépatouiller de ce pétrin? La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. C'était comme si on lui demander d'attraper son reflet dans le miroir ou bien d'attraper un paillon… sans filet à papillon. C'était mission impossible, à moins qu'elle se clone. Et l'autre qui voulait des rapports hebdomadaires! Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, et vite fait. Sa couverture était en jeu, c'était pas une blague.

Elle prit donc le chemin du retour, l'esprit embrumé par toutes sortes de plan pour empêcher quiconque de découvrir que Kurosaki Karin et Kurohitsugi Kureno était en réalité la seule et même personne.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors ça vous a plus? Je suis une grosse sadique, non? ^ ^

Là, Karin est très, mais vraiment très mal barrée, mouhahaha! Ça y est, le jeu du chat et de la souris dont je vous ai parlé commence, et très fort en plus. Bon, je suppose que vous vous doutiez déjà un peu, mais bon… c'est trop bon à écrire!

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui, comme moi, sont en zone B.

Une petite review, svp?

À plus,

Kurea-chan.

*(voir chapitre 3 « Premier jour »)


	7. Koïda Kagura:cible, amie ou godiche?

SALUUUUUT EVERYBODY! Je suis de retour! Comment ça va? Enfin, le sixième chapitre est rendus, mes amis. Je crois que je vais pleurer de joie. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic et m'ont laissés des reviews. Vous êtes le carburant qui me fait avancer sur l' autoroute des bonnes fics.

44 reviews, rien que ça… puis-je vous faire de gros câlins?

À plus tard, en bas de votre page,

Votre dévouée Kurea-chan.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_**Koïda Kagura: cible, amie ou godiche?**_

Tôshirô se réveilla, trempé de sueur. Pourquoi, déjà? Ah, oui… Une jeune femme magnifique, complètement nue , était arrivée à l'improviste dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle se cabrait au dessus de lui, criait son nom, et lui murmurait des choses qui aurait pu faire pâlir Kyoraku, tant la perversité de ses mots à elle lui était supérieure. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait vraiment aimé ça. Ça l'avait totalement allumé!

Le jeune capitaine essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, regardant la silhouette endormie près de lui. Hinamori… elle ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là . Était-il malsain? Peut-être un peu. Décidément , cette petite affaire au Rotenburo l'obsédait au plus au point. Il fallait qu'il parle à Kureno Kurohitsugi dès demain matin, qu'il se bouge les fesses. Ça faisait deux semaines et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé! Il devait se dépêcher. Tôshirô ne s'amusait plus, mais alors là plus du tout.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin se leva très tôt, une habitude qu'elle avait pris depuis un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant. Elle passait de très mauvaise nuits depuis ce laps de temps. Non seulement ses rêves avec Hitsugaya dans le rôle principal se multipliaient et frisaient carrément la pornographie, mais elle ne cessait de se triturer les méninges pour trouver une solution à son petit problème, à savoir: comment faire pour trouver quelqu'un… qui se trouve être soi-même? Et la cerise sur le gâteau, Hitsugaya ne cessait de la harceler pour qu'elle s'acquitte de la mission qu'il lui avait confié. Elle ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il ne lui avait pas donné assez d'éléments sur l'objet de sa recherche, il est vrai que, si elle n'avait pas été l'objet de sa recherche, l'enquête aurait piétinée quand même. Elle qui faisait en plus toute la paperasse de Matsumoto depuis qu'elle était troisième siège … il ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase « stress au travail » apparemment . Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau. En priant qu'une montagne de papiers ne l'y attende pas . Mais il y avait au moins positif:

Takezoe ne l'avait plus embêtée, et même s'il l'embêtait, eh bien… disons qu'elle allait le lui faire payer. Très amèrement. Fenikkusu poussa un piaillement mélodique, en signe d'approbation. Sa propriétaire reprenait du poil de la bête, et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la voir épuisée et au bord de la crise de nerf . Kira était bien suffisant dans ce domaine-là, et c'est un rôle qu'il tenait à merveille.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin sortit du bureau administratif de la dixième division, de très, très mauvaise humeur. Cet espèce de petit chef tyrannique, vicieux, pervers et canon qu'était son capitaine lui avait encore cassée les oreilles à propos de cette fichue mission, impossible à réaliser et lui avait ordonné de ne se concentrer que sur elle.

Elle marcha en maugréant quelque obscénité au sujet du nain au cheveux décolorés, en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit, quelques instants plutôt:

« Fais ce que tu veux, fouilles dans toutes les divisions, retournes toute la Soul Society s'il le faut, mais par pitié, retrouves cette satanée gonzesse! ».

Soudain, un idée lui vient tout d'un coup. Fouiller dans tout le Gotei… et si ça se trouve ses recherches allaient la mener vers la cinquième division,. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ça faisait d'une pierre de coup: elle pouvait à la fois s'approcher de son frère et faire croire à Tôshirô qu'elle était sur l'enquête. D'un coup elle se sentit libérer d'un poids. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'acquitter de sa propre mission. Elle partit donc en direction de la cinquième division.

Elle était presque rendue quand une pile de paperasse, son plus grand rêve, heu… cauchemar, pourvue de jambe lui fonça littéralement dessus, la bouscula avant de s'écrouler sur elle-même, faisant que le sol ressemblait à une mer de papier. Attendez une minute, depuis quand la paperasse avait elle des jambes? S'agissait-il d'une invention égarée les Kurotsuchi, père-et-fille? Mais la petite voix qui monta en gémissant lui prouva le contraire. Y avait quelqu'un de coincé sous la pile. Tendant une main, Karin demanda:

« Eh, ça va?

-Oui, très bien, merci. Et vous? »

Devant Karin se tenait … une jeune fille de petite corpulence, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une basse queue de cheval ,elle portait aussi une frange et abordait une barrette en forme de papillon sur la droite. En gros , elle ressemblait à Karin en plus féminin, mais aussi en beaucoup plus cruche.

« Je suis vraiment maladroite, désolée.

-Pas grave. T'as rien, non? Et puis, on peut savoir pourquoi une gamine de ton acabit portait un truc aussi énorme? Putain, celui qui t'as forcée à porter tout ce bazar va s'en prendre une.

-Non, mais je vous assure que ça va, c'est rien du tout, heu…

-Kurohitsugi.

-Pardon?

-Je suis le troisième siège de la dixième division, Kurohitsugi Kureno.

-Ah, c'est donc toi, Kurohitsugi. J'ai entendu pas mal de choses sur toi .

-Comme?

-Que tu n'es qu'un rustre, un glandeur mais que tu es très compétent en duel. Quant à moi, je suis le troisième siège de la cinquième division, Koïda Kagura. Enchantée. » Elle s'inclina très profondément devant une Karin assez vexée des qualificatifs parfois légèrement déplacés qu'on utilisait pour décrire sa modeste personne. Cependant, quelque chose fit »clic » dans sa tête. Cette nana venait bien de dire qu'elle était le troisième siège de la cinquième division?

« Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois apporter toute cette pile au bureau. À très bientôt, Kurohitsugi-kun. » Elle avait déjà tout ramassé. Mais la pile était toujours aussi imposante en comparaison du corps frêle de Kagura. Alors que cette dernière s'inclinait une dernière fois avant de partir, sa pile de paperasse accompagna son geste et se déversa misérablement sur le sol, réduisant à néant les efforts du troisième siège de la cinquième division. Karin soupira intérieurement: son ticket pour approcher son frère était la pire godiche de la Soul Society.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori regarda l'horloge, impatiente. Dans une heure environ, elle irait à son rendez-vous avec Shiro-chan. Fallait-il d'abord remplir les dossiers. Les dits-dossiers qui n'étaient pas encore là. Mais qu'est-ce que Kagura fabriquait, bon sang? Il lui fallait autant de tant pour ramener ces putains de dossiers? Si elle avait su, elle les aurait pris elle-même.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Enfin! Il était tant qu'elle se pointe, cette greluche. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du lieutenant de voir une autre silhouette accompagné Kagura.

« Excuser mon retard, Hinamori-fukutaicho. Mais je me suis mangé un mur après avoir récupéré les dossiers chez Komamura-taicho, j'ai été renversé par plusieurs shinigamis de la onzième avant de tomber malencontreusement sur Kurohitsugi-kun. Il m'a accompagné jusqu'ici pour …

-Eviter tout autre incident regrettable qui provoquerait le retard de ces dossiers sur ce bureau. » coupa ce dernier en déposant la pile de paperasse sur le bureau d'Hinamori.

Hinamori pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien, cela ne la mettrait que plus en retard pour son rendez-vous.

Pendant ce temps, Kagura faisait visiter la division à Karin, la salle d'entraînement, la cantine, et s'attarda à loisirs dans son endroit préféré: les « jardins »(apparemment son frère avait l'intention de copier le jardin des Kuchiki et de planter des cerisiers un peu partout). Elle demanda à Karin de l'attendre et revint, avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait des biscuits et deux tasses de thé bien chaud. Pour cette fois, elle réussit à ne rien faire tomber et déposa le plateau entre elles, saisi sa tasse et bu une gorgée du breuvage fumant. Karin, ne voulant pas être en reste, saisi sa tasse à son tour, bu une gorgée et… failli tout recracher! Kagura avait mis du sel dans le thé! Une véritable tragédie dans l'histoire du thé. Et pendant ce temps, Kagura parlait et parlait, ne se rendant compte du calvaire de son amie à aucun moment. Heureusement que de temps en temps, elle était distraite, Karin en profita alors pour renverser son thé par terre discrètement.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Kagura s'arrêta de parler et leva la tête. Karin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée, et se retourna. Et là, elle le vit. Toujours aussi grand, les cheveux roux en pétard, une tête de grincheux qu'on repère à cinquante kilomètres, le haori abordant le chiffre cinq dans son dos.

« Quel bon vent vous amène, Kurosaki-taicho?

-Rien de particulier, Koïda-chan. Je faisais juste un tour, pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, pas du tout, taicho. Je faisais visiter notre division à mon ami.

-Ton ami? fit-il en se tournant vers Karin.

-Le troisième siège de la dixième division, Kurohitsugi-kun.

-Ah, c'est donc toi, le nouveau petit prodige de la dixième division. Hum… »

Il approcha son visage pour l'observer de plus près et pendant un instant, Karin crut qu'il allait la démasquer. Mais, sa grande surprise, la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche fut:

« Ah, c'est pas ton frère? ». Kagura éclata de rire, mais Karin, elle, comprit quelque chose: Kagura et elle se ressemblaient. Beaucoup.

« Tu es sûre? Parce que vous êtes pareils, exactement comme … des jumeaux » fini par ajouter Ichigo d'une toute petite voix. Son sourire, qui éclairait sur son visage peu de temps auparavant disparu, laissant place à une expression un peu mélancolique.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, taicho? demanda Kagura

-Non, ce n'est rien. Je pensais à … un souvenir…

-Ah? Bon… »

Karin n'avait pas prêter attention aux paroles de son frère, non, elle était restée bloquée sur quelque chose de très intéressant. Elle n'y avait pas attention au début, mais c'était vrai, Kagura et elle abordait des longs cheveux noirs et la même fragile constitution, sauf qu'elle, on la prenait pour un garçon. Donc, par déduction logique… elle pouvait se débarrasser du problème « Hitsugaya » en faisant passer Kagura pour elle dans l'histoire du rotenburo!

« Dis-moi, Koïda-chan, tu as rempli le rapport sur l'attaque au treizième quartier du Rukongai?

-Oups, j'avais oublié. J'y vais tout de suite, taicho. Au revoir, Kurohitsugi-kun.

-A la prochaine… »

Kagura partit en courant vers le bureau, laissant Karin et son frère ensemble pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans.

« Je suis très content.

-Pardon? fit Karin.

-Koïda-chan s'est enfin trouvé un ami. D'habitude, elle est souvent tenue à l'écart des autres, dû à sa nature…heu…un peu niaise, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Ouais, j'ai vu…

-En tout cas, tu peux venir ici, si tu veux la voir. Tu sera toujours le bienvenu. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet de réchauffer Karin. Enfin, elle avait l'occasion de se rapprocher d'Ichigo. Mais, avant tout, il fallait qu'elle sache quelque chose…

« Dit …heu ..dîtes, Kurosaki… -taicho…

-Oui?

-Vous avez déjà gouté au thé de Koïda?

-Ah, toi aussi, t'as eu droit au thé salé? J'ai eu des nausées pendant deux jours, la première fois, j'avais tout bu…une vraie torture…

-…Je compatis ».

Sur ce, Karin repartit vers la dixième division, heureuse. Elle se rapprochait petit à petit de son but, et en plus, elle avait trouvé un alternative pour contrer Hitsugaya. Finalement, c'était une chance d'avoir croiser Koïda, aujourd'hui. Ah, vraiment, quelle bonne journée…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori arriva devant le bureau administratif de la dixième division, dans un magnifique kimono doré à fleurs roses. Kagura était arrivée juste à temps, elle avait pu la relever. Mais quelle tête de linotte, celle-là. Heureusement que Kurosaki-taicho était là, sinon cette cruche serait encore en train de bavasser avec son nouvel ami et elle aurait été encore en retard pour son rencart. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, Shiro-chan paraissait plus distant, comme s'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il se détende, alors autant sortir un peu… Elle était juste devant la porte du bureau de Tôshirô et se prépara à frapper quand elle se rendit compte il était en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un. La curiosité étant son principal défaut, elle mit son oreille contre la porte et écouta:

« Ainsi donc, tu dit l'avoir trouvée…, dit Tôshirô

-En tout cas, elle possède toutes les caractéristiques que vous m'avez indiqué… ».

Hinamori reconnut l'interlocuteur de Tôshirô comme étant Kurohitsugi Kureno, le troisième siège gaffeur et exubérant de la dixième division.

« J'en jugerai par moi-même en la voyant. Comment est-elle? ».

Momo serra les poings. Alors qu'il sortait avec elle, son petit Shiro-chan… s'intéressait à une autre fille! Quand elle mettrait la main sur cette pétasse, elle allait lui faire regretter d'être venue au monde. Mais légèrement trop bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hinamori rata le reste de la conversation.

« Elle est assez petite, de ma taille à peu près. Ses cheveux noirs sont attachés en une basse queue de cheval et elle porte une barrette papillon sur le côté droit de sa frange. »

« Et tu as un nom?

-Oui. C'est le troisième siège de la cinquième division, Koïda Kagura .

-Je vois, merci de ta discrétion et de ta coopération. Tu peux partir.

-Bien taicho. »

Hinamori se cacha derrière la porte et vu sortir Kureno, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il quitta le bureau sans s'apercevoir de sa présence. Tant mieux! Il aurait manqué plus que ça. De plus, ça lui permettrait de diriger les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors comme ça, il voulait sortir avec une autre? Elle allait mener sa propre enquête pour savoir qui c'était, cette garce d'inconnue s'en mordrait les doigts. Mais maintenant, elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute qu' elle savait pour cette fille. Une fois sûre que son visage et sa voix ne la trahirait pas, elle toqua à la porte et entra dans le bureau.

« Ah, tu es déjà là , répondit Hitsugaya, attends deux minutes, j'arrive. »fit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Mais, cette fois Momo ne se laissa pas prendre au piège. Elle pouvait le voir, maintenant, qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire factice.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

PFFIOUH! J'ai enfin terminé.

Je veux tout d'abord m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre, mes lecteurs adorés, mais j'ai pas pu finir plus tôt. De un , parce que la mise en place de ce scénario était assez complexe, et de deux, je fais un peu le « Tour de France » ces derniers temps( je passe des concours un peu partout ), je passe donc très peu de temps chez moi et j'en profite d'avantage pour me reposer que pour écrire. Je ne pourrai donc pas écrire de nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines, je suis vraiment désolée. PAR PITIE, PARDONNEZ-MOI!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, parce que, perso, je le trouve un peu pourri…C'est beaucoup trop sérieux, mais bon, il en faut, des comme ça, de temps en temps.

Sinon, Lowie-san, la réponse à ta question se trouve dans le chapitre 2 « Nouveaux horizons ». Karin n'a pas besoin de se camoufler les cheveux puisqu'ils sont attachés en queue de cheval, et l'ayant toujours vu ainsi et la prenant pour un mec, Hitsugaya n' a pas pensé une seconde que c'était une fille. Les mecs sont aveugles…( sans offenser les garçons qui lisent ma fic.)

Je vous dis à très bientôt,

Gros bisous

Votre Kurea-chan.


	8. Les petits secrets de presque tout le mo

KKOOOOOONNNNIICCHHII WWAAA, tout le monde, c'est bon de revenir! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de « Behind looks ». J'espère que vous l'avez moins attendu que le précédent, HA HA HA !

Je vous laisse donc le déguster( sans modération, lire un chapitre ne fera JAMAIS grossir) et je vous retrouve en fin de page.

A tout de suite,

Kurea-chan.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_**Les petits secrets de presque tout le monde**_

Un homme se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il était trop tôt pour se lever, il avait encore sommeil. Et il n'avait aucune envie de commencer à faire de la paperasse, mais son devoir et son rang l'y obligeait. Après tout, il avait fait la promesse de se tenir en tant que capitaine tout à fait respectable. Une promesse stupide pour la petite chose aux cheveux d 'ébène coupés courts, aux grands yeux indigo qui était encore endormie à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, bien dormi? » lui fit-il en la réveillant d'un tendre baiser sur le front. Elle se redressa et s'étira, avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

« Et toi, petite fraise? »répondit-elle en souriant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin partit en direction de la cinquième division, officiellement pour voir sa nouvelle amie Kagura Koïda, et non-officiellement pour se rapprocher d'Ichigo. Sur le chemin, elle salua son lieutenant, Matsumoto, occupée à sécher les heures de paperasse, un Ikkaku avec un bel œil au beurre noir accompagné de Yumichika, le célèbre Shunsui Kyoraku que sa vice-capitaine essayait désespérément de mettre au travail, un Ukitake encore malade, enfin un jour comme les autres. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule, et une voix parla:

« Yo, mec! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu!

- Salut, Takenaga. On ne t'a laissé sortir que maintenant de la quatrième division*?, réplica Karin, en continuant de marcher tout en écoutant la voix de Ren.

-Tu rigoles? Je me serai tailler bien avant. Non, je faisais ma punition que Soi Fon-taicho m'a donné pour avoir foncé tête baissée sur le hollow de la dernière fois.

-Ah, je ne te savais pas masochiste à ce point.

-Très amusant. Bon, quoi de neuf?

-J'ai été promu troisième siège de la dixième division.

-Non, sérieux? Génial! Comme ça, on le sera tous les deux.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai raté un épisode. Tu peux m'expliquer?, fit Karin en clignant des paupières

-Soi Fon-taicho a décidé de me promouvoir aussi. Demain, à cette heure, je serais le troisième siège de la seconde division.

-Ben félicitations!

-Merci. On va boire un pot pour fêter l'évènement.

-Je regrette, j'ai autre chose de prévu, désolée. Je vais voir Koïda à la cinquième division. Tu veux m'accompagner?

-Si tu veux. »

Dix minutes plus tard, nos deux compères étaient devant les porte de la division de Kagura. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau, pour retrouver la jeune fille maladroite… qui de toute évidence n'était pas là. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre, mais une demi-heure après, ne la voyant pas arriver et ayant assez poireauter comme ça, ils prirent le chemin de la sorte, quand soudain… la pile de paperasse pourvue de jambes refit son apparition et percuta Ren de plein fouet. Et sous la pile de papier renversée, devina Karin, se trouvait effectivement Koïda Kagura. Celle-ci bredouilla quelques excuses à Karin, pensant que c'était elle qu'elle avait à nouveau percutée.

« Heu, en fait, c'était pas moi. précisa Karin, à moitié morte de rire.

-Mais j'ai bien heurter quelque chose pourtant, mais alors si ce n'est pas toi, Kurohitsugi-kun, qui ai-je heurté?

-Moi, grommela une voix, très mécontente, dans leur dos.

-Oh, pardon, je regrette, fit Kagura en se retournant je suis très…maladroite…,ajouta- t' -elle, soudain rouge.

-Ce n'est pas ..grave, c'était trop imposant pour toi… de toute façon…, » fit Ren en balbutiant.

Et là, Karin Kurosaki fut témoin d'une scène . Deux personnages le rouge aux joues, le regard de l'un braqué sur l'autre, d'où on pouvait presque entendre les battements de leur cœur … oui, Karin fut témoin du coup de foudre entre Ren Takenaga, futur troisième siège de la deuxième division, amateur de piercings, et fan de la macarena, et de l'autre côté Kagura Koïda, troisième siège de la cinquième division, cruche de son état et spécialiste du thé empoisonné au sel.

Un coup de foudre improbable, impensable et… génial. Ren allait enfin abandonnait son amour impossible et maso sur Soi Fon-taicho et Kagura allait enfin arrêter de la coller, elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami. Pas qu'elle était méchante, disons qu'elle était plutôt chiante. Bon, c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits , parce que là , ils allaient finir en statues, trop absorbés par les magnifiques yeux de Ren ou par les lèvres roses et pures de Kagura, sans compter qu'elle commencer à s'emmerder.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'emmerdait toujours autant, voire plus. Sa seule distraction fut de voir un certain Ren Takenaga recracher brusquement le thé salé que Kagura avait spécialement préparé pour lui, mais pour le reste… la discussion passait de « Le travail que me confie Soi Fon-taicho est fabuleux » en passant par « Je viens juste d'avoir mon diplôme » pour finir en « c'est une jolie barrette que tu as là, elle te vas plutôt bien », sans oublier « Kurosaki-taicho est très gentil, comme un père, en fait. Il nous offre même parfois un jour de congé supplémentaire, quand on fait du bon travail ». Alors là, bonjour les emmerdes! Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se barrer le plus vite possible. C'est alors qu'elle vit:

« Hitsugaya-taicho, que faites-vous ici?, fit elle, surprise.

-Je cherchais Matsumoto. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard?

-Non, désolée.

-Et vous, vous êtes?, dit-il en désignant du doigt les deux tourtereaux.

-Takenaga Ren, de la deuxième division.

-Koïda Kagura, troisième siège de la cinquième division. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Hitsugaya-taicho, » fit Kagura en le saluant de la tête.

Karin comprit vite la manœuvre. En réalité il ne cherchait pas Matsumoto du tout, ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir Kagura de ses propres yeux. En effet, elle pouvait maintenant le voir plisser les yeux, regardant attentivement la jeune fille qui abordait une barrette, essayant d'y voir une ressemblance quelconque avec celle qu'il avait surprise dans son rotenburo, il y a quelques temps. Cette même jeune fille qui l'obsédait depuis lors, se glissant parmi ses rêves, l'excitant de manière la plus érotique possible , oui, étais-ce celle qui se tenait devant lui, Koïda Kagura? Toutefois , une voix assez stridente retentit, faisant perdre à Karin le fil de son observation.

« Tiens, bonjour…Shiro-chan…que fais-tu ici? , fit la doucereuse voix d'Hinamori, faisant d'elle-même le centre d'attention de quatre paires d'yeux.

-Hinamori…, lâcha-t-il, un léger ennui flagrant dans le ton de sa voix qui eut pour effet de transformer le petit sourire forcé d'Hinamori en une grimace bien visible. Karin sentit venir l'orage entre ces deux là. Ce qui n'allait tarder à éclater, effectivement.

« Dis-moi, _mon_ Shiro, tu aurais deux minutes à m'accorder?

-Euh… oui, bien sûr. » fit, hésitant, le capitaine de la dixième division. Tous les deux partirent alors vers le bureau du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Karin les imita sans plus attendre, plus pour ne plus tenir la chandelle que par curiosité ou réel sens du devoir. Elle prétexta donc une excuse pour revenir à la dixième division. Ren fut un peu septique quant à la raison de son départ mais Kagura fit un grand sourire et lui dit au revoir, effaçant ainsi la méfiance de son compagnon envers Karin.

De son côté, Karin réfléchissait, sur le chemin de la dixième division. Cette journée s'était révélée infructueuse, elle n'avait même pas pu s'approcher d'Ichigo, à cause des amoureux transis, surtout à cause de Ren en fait, qui avait vraiment besoin de conseils en matière de drague et du fonctionnement psychologique féminin. Aahh là là… il semblerait qu'elle soit condamnée à se rapprocher de son but ultime sans pour autant l'atteindre. QUE LA PERSONNE QUI SOIT A L'ORIGINE DE SA POISSE SOIT MAUDITE! Alors qu'elle se morfondait dans sa grande frustration, au détour d'un chemin, elle vit une silhouette étendue sur le sol, immobile. Paniquée, elle s'approcha de la personne à terre, la secoua, et la retourna, avant de reconnaitre la personne en question.

« Toi? » fit-elle, incrédule.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinamori s'assit à son bureau, en face de son « petit ami ». S'il y a une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Elle avait déjà payer cher avec Aizen, elle n'allait plus se laisser faire maintenant et encore moins si c'était son petit Shiro-chan qui la faisait tourner en bourrique. De son coté, Tôshirô se demandait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était marqué par une certaine froideur, c'était impossible de le manquer, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un traitement aussi glacial. C'était un comble pour lui, ce rôle était sa prédilection, normalement, mais dans ce cas, la logique ne fonctionnait visiblement pas.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Bien, fit Hitsugaya, remarquant à la fois le changement de sujet et le sourire plus que forcé de Momo.

-C'est tout? Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire?

-Non, pourquoi? » Là, Tôshirô était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Que se passait-il, à la fin?

De son côté, Hinamori bouillait de rage. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son petit Tôshirô aimait autant se ficher d'elle. Allez, autant avouer la vérité…Elle fit volte-face et lui hurla à la figure:

« Alors, comme ça, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi pour que tu prennes la peine d'envoyer ton subordonné te chercher une gonzesse!

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Arrêtes, ne prends pas cet air d'ahuri débile, je suis au courant! J'étais là, j'ai tout entendu, je sais que tu t'intéresses à une autre! Espèce d'abruti! Si tu savais comme je me suis sentie trahie, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses me faire une chose pareille, tu n'es qu'un…

-Mais stop, Hinamori, calmes-toi. Je te jure que j'y suis pour rien, elle était là, dans mon rotenburo. Il ne s'est rien passé, j'te jure, elle m'a même carrément lancer ses affaires à la gueule pour m'empêcher de la voir et de la rattraper, elle m'a assommé. Je voulais juste la retrouver, pour qu'on s'explique…

-Pour que vous vous expliquiez? Où ? Sur un matelas? Tu me prends pour qui, une débile profonde, peut-être? Tu crois que j'ai pas compris? Tu ne t'intéresse même plus à moi ou à ce que je raconte! Tu passes ton temps au bureau, à faire ta putain de paperasse ou à chercher cette sale pétasse! Et moi, alors, qu'est-ce-je deviens, hein?

Tu m'appelles toujours « Hinamori », jamais par mon prénom, je suis quoi, une roue de secours?

-Mais enfin, Hina…

-Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais? T'es totalement obnubilé par cette fille!

-TA GUEULE!, hurla soudain Tôshirô, perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs, FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE! ».

Soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé, à qui il avait dit ces paroles et à quel point elles étaient blessantes. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Hinamori tremblait, de rage et de tristesse. Serrant les poings, elle alla vers son bureau et …jeta tous les dossiers au visage du jeune capitaine de la dixième division, lui criant : « Vas te faire foutre, espèce de salaud! Crève! » et partit d'un bureau en Shun'pô. Hitsugaya ne chercha pas à la rattraper. C'était une erreur, et il n'aurait jamais dû prendre Hinamori en tant que petite amie, il venait de le réaliser maintenant. Momo, c'était sa sœur, rien de plus. Las, il regagna la porte. Tout ça à cause de cette fille, qu'il avait désormais retrouvée. Quoique, dans son souvenir, cette fille…elle était bien plus professionnelle dans ses mouvements et il se dégageait d'elle cette aura de mystère et de danger, contrastant avec l'apparente douceur et gaucherie de Kagura. Bien sûr, comme disait le proverbe « l'habit ne fait pas le moine », mais quelque part dans son esprit, il savait pertinemment que Kagura n'était pas celle qu'il recherchait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin se demandait parfois ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, et aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Elle devait collectionner les compagnons débiles, c'était pas possible autrement! Saisissant son pochon de glace qu'elle trimbalait en cas d'urgence, elle le mit sur le front d'Izuru Kira qui la remercia d'une voix faiblarde. Quelle idée débile de se bourrer à une pareille, vraiment, il n'était que quinze heures!Kira ouvrit doucement les yeux, il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur elle, bien qu'il ait failli la tuer d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert , immobile et cuvant son vin sur le ventre. Karin le prit soudain par les épaules et le souleva, petite erreur de calcul, Kira étant franchement victime d'un terrible syndrome appelé « Gueule de bois ». Il chancela et s'effondra misérablement sur elle, lui ne pouvant visiblement bougé et elle… encore moins que lui!

« Désolé, c'est ma faute, j'ai parfois la sensation que tout fout le camp, quelquefois, marmonna Kira

-A qui le dis-tu, fit Karin.

-Mais au moins toi, t'es pas malheureux en amour…

-Hein?

-Profites pendant qu'on t'as pas mis le grappin dessus, sinon… t'es fouutuuu! » fit Kira. Décidément, ce qu'il avait pris devait lui monter au ciboulot.

« T'as du bol, tu sais-hic- t'as pas le béguin pour qui que se soi…deviens-hic-jamais-hic- comme ça, sinon tu te retrouveras comme moi, en train de boire pour oublier que celle que t'aime ne t'aime pas en retour.

-Aahh…, fit Karin, visiblement très passionnée par la discussion.

-Je l'aime depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vue, elle étais tellement mignonne avec ses couettes, mais elle préfère sortir avec Hitsugaya-taicho »

-Quoi? T'es amoureux de cette vipère d'Hinamori?

-Hinamori n'est pas-hic-une vipère, c'est vrai qu'elle a parfois mauvais caractère et qu'elle est un peu narcissique sur les bords, mais au fond, elle est pas méchante… elle est seulement un peu …

-Hystérique et narcissique?

-Ouais, c'est ça… »

Purée, en voilà un autre atteint d'un amour masochiste, à croire qu'elle les collectionnait. Soudain la silhouette de l'élue du cœur de Kira passa à côté d'eux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Karin le remarqua, mais Kira était trop axé sur son amour à sens unique pour la remarquer.

« Hé t'as vu?

-Quoi?

-Ben, Hinamori est partie par là, fit Karin en pointant du doigt une direction.

-Et?

-Pourquoi tu lui cours après?

-Mais elle est déjà avec…

-NON,MAIS T'AS FINI A LA FIN? T'arrêtes pas te plaindre depuis tout à l'heure! Et j'en ai plus que ras le bol d'écouter tes jérémiades en disant « Hinamori est tellement belle » ou « Hinamori est tellement intelligente ». BORDEL DE MERDE! Sois un homme et vas le lui dire! Même si tu te prends un râteau, au moins t'aura essayer, sois un mec bon sang, et vas lui foutre ta langue dans sa bouche! »lui hurla Karin, le saisissant par la manche de son uniforme et le balançant sans ménagement dans la direction prise par Hinamori. S'en suivi d'un fameux « Aahh » d'un Kira volant et un grand boom là où il avait brutalement atterri. Ce garçon n'était pas doué pour les atterrissages forcés, visiblement. Mais il fallait qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller tout seul, non?

Sur ce, elle reprit le chemin vers la dixième division, se souciant peu de ce qu'il advenait d'Izuru. Elle décida de couper par le chemin que Kagura lui avait montré, celui qui passait par les cerisiers, il s'agissait d'un raccourci, en fait, et face à la catastrophe ambulante qu'était Kenpachi Zaraki, une issue de secours pour Ichigo. Elle s'engagea sur le chemin, bordé des arbres à fleurs roses typiques japonais, quand au détour d'un petit passage, elle les vit. Tous les deux. Ensemble. En train de… _s'embrasser_! Son frère, Kurosaki Ichigo et…

« Kuchiki Rukia! » s'exclama-t-elle. La principale concernée par cette injonction leva la tête et Karin se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Non, seulement tous les deux la regardaient avec de grands yeux mais elle vit Rukia la fixer comme si elle cherchait… elle cherchait… où elle avait déjà son visage avant.

« Mais tu es …»

Mais Karin s'enfuit à toute allure, ne voulant pas connaitre la suite. Pour sauver sa couverture. Pour empêcher Rukia de la reconnaître. Pour ne pas qu'ils la rattrape. Et surtout, surtout pour s'empêcher de pleurer de dépit.

La voilà, la raison pour laquelle son ainé avait quitté le toit familial. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il les prenait pour des boulets, des fardeaux qui l'empêchait de progresser dans sa vie de shinigami, mais pour vivre avec celle qu'il aimait. _Celle qu'il aimait_… c'était cette pensée qui occupait son esprit durant ce sprint effréné jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie, la referma presque aussitôt être rentrée et glissa au sol .

Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote… toutes ses suppositions sur le départ de son frère s'étaient révélées infondées. Elle avait passé trois ans de sa vie ici pour rien, elle avait loupé des matchs de foot , les fous rires avec sa sœur, l'épanouissement de Yuzu pour …rien, ou presque. Oui, elle était devenue plus forte, mais c'était pour démontrer à son frère qu'il n 'avait pas besoin de veiller sur elle ou sa famille, qu'ils n'étaient pas des fardeaux, incompatibles avec son travail d'ange de la mort remplaçant. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent? Allait-elle le poursuivre et le ramener à la maison, montrer à tout le monde qu'il allait bien, quitte à le séparer de l'amour de sa vie pour satisfaire son égoïsme? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même: Non. Karin était peut-être égoïste mais pas à ce point. Elle fit le choix le plus dur, celui de laisser son frère ici, de redevenir ce qu'elle était avant de venir à la Soul Society, de tourner la page et de tout recommencer, de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait perdu depuis plus de trois ans dans le monde des vivants.

Expirant bruyamment, elle se précipita vers son armoire qui contenait ses affaires et commença à les fourrer dans un sac. Elle avait presque terminé quand soudain retentit:

« ALERTE GENERALE! ALERTE GENERALE! A TOUS LES SHINIGAMIS,UNE ARMEE DE HOLLOWS VIENT DE FAIRE SON APPARITION SUR LA COLLINE DU SOKYOKU ! QUE TOUS LES COMBATTANTS QUI SONT EN ETAT DE SE BATTRE VIENNENT , IL S'AGIT D'UNE DECLARATION DE GUERRE! »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long! J'en ai vraiment bavé pour sortir celui-ci. Je sais qu'il est vraiment pourri et que ça s'enchaîne un peu trop vite, mais certaines choses doivent être faites, notamment le fait qu'Hinamori et Hitsugaya ne soient plus ensemble pour enfin laisser la place au Hitsukarin… qui n'est pas prévu avant plusieurs chapitres. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera meilleur, car je vais mettre Karin et Tôshirô dans une situation terriblement propice aux dérives amoureuses. Non mais Hé, vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous en dire plus, quand même xP ? (Nous avons donc une réponse sadique de l'auteur… Non ,s'il vous plaît, pardon mes lecteurs ).

Au fait, au prochain chapitre, je ferais quelque chose qui manque cruellement dans notre pays, à savoir une espèce de référendum ou, comme on dit dans le langage Fanfictionnesqe une Poll! Ce sondage aura pour but de questionner les lecteurs sur quelque chose qui pourrait arriver dans l'histoire, quelque chose de très important, mais j'ai encore des doutes si ça doit arriver ou non, et de la manière dont ça doit arriver. C'est pour ça que je vous sollicite, mes petits choux, vous allez pouvoir influencez Behind looks. Et tout le monde est invité à participer! Malheureusement seuls ceux qui ont un compte peuvent voter donc j'encourage tous ceux que ça intéresse à me poster une review indiquant son choix, car la question sera lisible aux yeux de tous.

Mes concours se sont encore terminés, mais je ferais tout mon possible afin de vous livrer mon prochain chapitre au plus vite. Les vacances de Pâques vont sûrement pouvoir m'aider un peu à ce sujet.

Donc Joyeuses Pâques et bonnes vacances ,

Votre très chère Kurea-chan.

*Voir chapitre 4


	9. La seconde bataille de la colline du Sôk

SSSAAALLLUUUUTTTTT , je suis de retour, pour le meilleur et pour le rire( ou le pire ^ ^)! Ça y est, mes concours sont terminés, j'vais pouvoir me remettre à bosser sérieusement sur ma fic, à la plus joie de mes lecteurs adorés, c'est-à-dire… VOUS, mes petits rayons de soleil( bon j'arrêtes avec ce laïus, je crois que vous en avez assez, vous préférez l'histoire, pas vrai? ;) ). C'est avec une grand joie que j'annonce officiellement que le chapitre 8 est sorti! Et de la Poll qui vas avec!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Kurea-chan.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_La seconde bataille de la colline du Sôkyoku_

Après que l'alerte eût été donnée, Karin hésita entre terminer ses bagages et profiter de l'attaque pour s'enfuir tranquillement sur Terre ou participer à la baston, au risque que Rukia révèle son identité à tous. C'était sûr qu'elle savait qui elle était et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rendre des comptes aux aristos qui se la coulait douce chez les 46 de Chu' ô.

Mais elle se mit à repenser à Ren et à Kagura, ses amis, à Matsumoto , à Tôshirô et à sa mère, morte des mains d'un hollow. Allait-elle les abandonner comme une lâche? Hors de question, ce n'était pas une poule mouillée, aucun Kurosaki n'était comme ça! Elle irait se battre et trouverai une solution pour se carapater au plus vite juste à la fin. Les hollows ne perdaient rien pour attendre, ils allaient souffrir. Elle était d'une humeur de pit bull.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Les hollows avançaient à grands pas dans l'enceinte du Seireitei. Non seulement leur taille avait de quoi impressionner et leur force était écrasante, mais leur nombre était plus que colossal et il en venait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait. La personne qui avait 'sonné' l'alerte n'avait pas exagéré: les shinigamis et la Soul Society faisait face à une armée toute entière, remplie de monstres cauchemardesques n'ayant plus de cœur.

Toutes les divisions étaient mobilisées, la quatrième se chargeait de soigner les blessés, la troisième et la septième de défendre l'enceinte du Seireitei, la treizième de permettre l'acheminement des blessés vers la quatrième, tandis que les autres étaient sur le champs de bataille.

Il était inutile de préciser à quel point la onzième division était ravie, il allait enfin y avoir un peu de sport. Eux qui n'en avaient pas eu depuis si longtemps, les voilà comblés! Mais tous ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme à l'égard de la bataille, la plupart des shinigamis voyait cette invasion d'un œil grave, beaucoup de leurs camarades étaient blessés ou avaient déjà passé l'arme à gauche.

Karin se dépêchait de venir sur le point stratégique de l'attaque principale des envahisseurs , la colline du Sôkyoku. Cette colline qui avait été déjà marquée par un incident des plus dramatiques de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society, il y avait de cela un peu plus de cinq ans. C'était en effet là-bas que le traître, Aizen Sôsuke , s'était échappé avec ses acolytes, Ichimaru Gin et Tosen Kaname, vers le Hueco mundo et que Komamura-taicho , furieux d'avoir été berné, avait fait un gros trou dans la falaise.

Quand elle eut atteint le point où tous ceux qui pouvaient faire face aux hollows combattaient, elle décida de se joindre à la mêlée. Elle pouvait voir Ikkaku se déchaînait contre son adversaire, Matsumoto se démenant face à un hollow titanesque et elle pouvait même entendre Yumichika dire que ses adversaires n'avaient pas fait long feu et qu'ils étaient vraiment « très laids ».Elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir Ichigo et Rukia, mais c'était une bonne chose. Elle n'avait à rendre de comptes maintenant. Tandis qu'elle essayer de repérer d'autres visages familiers, un Celo passa tout près d'elle, coupant court à l'observation de la bataille. L'heure n'était donc plus à l'observation, mais au combat! Et que sonne le glas pour ses ennemis!

Dégainant son sabre et poussant un cri de guerre, Karin se jeta tête la première dans la bataille, se portant au secours de ses camarades en difficulté face à l'armée que représentaient les hollows. Elle parait avec une facilité des plus insolentes, esquivant et trouvait la faiblesse de ses opposants avec rapidité et lucidité, assénant des coups aussi mortels qu' impitoyables aux montres. Les hollows, face à la nouvelle menace qu'elle représentait, se hâtèrent dans sa direction, afin dans finir au plus vite avec cette toute nouvelle opposante de premier choix, avec une envie presque impérieuse de faire d'elle de la chair à pâtée. Mais notre Karin internationale n'avait pas la moindre envie de finir dévorée par ces bêtes n'ayant plus la possibilité d'éprouver la moindre émotion, dès lors qu'ils étaient dirigés par leur instinct purement primaire, elle n'avait plus la moindre pitié envers eux . Leur destin était scellé, dans ses yeux se reflétaient sa colère et leur funeste avenir, emprunt à de terribles souffrances. Brandissant son zanpakuto devant elle, elle fit d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour ses adversaires:

« Herufaia o miorosu Fenikkusu *», son zapakuto prit la forme de son Shikai, et elle fut prête à découper ses adversaires en rondelles de saucisson. Les hollows ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Elle se précipita vers les monstres et brandit sa lame et l'abattit sur un hollow au masque ressemblant à celui d'un kangourou, passant à travers lui comme dans du beurre, le fendant en deux. Les autres bêtes infernales se précipitèrent sur Karin , mais elle rivalisait avec eux d'ingéniosité, notamment par sa vitesse fulgurante, elle virevoltait comme un paillon , évitant les coups pour mieux contre-attaquer. Elle lança une première salve:

« Saisho no batsu, Kesu koto no dekinai honō *», et de longues flammes bleues apparurent sur un tiers du groupe de hollows, les réduisant en cendres lentement en consumant leurs hierros. Mais cela ne refroidit en rien l'envie de faire de Karin un fantastique petit amuse-gueule pour cette bande de hollows affamés.

Alors qu'elle combattait un hollow qui s'en était pris à Matsumoto, deux autres se glissèrent dans son dos, afin de l'abattre par derrière. Elle se serait sûrement fait tuée si deux sabres ne s'étaient interposés entre son dos et ses ex-futurs agresseurs, encore mieux, les propriétaires des deux zanpakutos en question renvoyèrent les deux monstres d'où ils vinrent, c'est-à-dire en enfer, à coups de sortilèges de kido très bien placés. Karin, sentant la chaleur des sortilèges se répercutant sur sa peau, se retourna et vit…

« Tiens, alors finalement vous êtes venus à la baston de récréation , tous les deux. J'aurais pensé que vous étiez trop occupés à vous envoyez en l'air.

-La ferme, Kureno. Si t'avais fait gaffe, on se serait pas pointés pour te sauver les miches!, fit Ren, avec un curieux sourire sur le visage

-On est venus dès qu'on a entendu l'alerte et on venait tout juste de t'apercevoir quand on a vu ces deux affreux venir dans ton dos, renchérit Kagura.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un combat sur le feu, moi, reprit Karin

-Hé, arrête de faire le radin, veux-tu. Y en a suffisamment pour tout le monde, répliqua Ren

-C'est totalement faux, lança Karin, faut venir de bonne heure pour avoir les meilleurs morceaux.

-Dis, avant d'arrêter nos joutes verbales et qu'on ne se lance dans la bataille, Kurohitsugi-kun, pourrais-je te poser une question?

-Dis toujours, Koïda..

-Pourquoi as-tu parler de baston de récréation?

-Ben, je pouvais pas vraiment dire que c'est une cour de récré, donc j'ai dit baston de récréation. Faut dire que nos adversaires sont tellement médiocres qu'on dirait que c'est une farce..

-Bon, on y va, oui ou non, s'impatienta Ren, trépignant presque sur place.

-On y va, pas la peine de trépigner comme un gamin de cinq ans.

-La ferme! »

Karin partit la première, faisant face à un nouvel opposant et dit:

« Dai ni batsu: Junkyō no akuma no nami *», aussitôt, un grand trou noir se matérialisa en dessous de son adversaire, des mains sombres et des bras monstrueux couverts de chaînes en sortirent et déchiquetèrent le monstre, le démembrant lentement mais sûrement avant de l'attirer vers le fond. De leur côté, Ren et Kagura assurait les arrières de Karin, et se battaient dos à dos, et tous les deux relâchèrent leur shikai.

« Teki ni kanden no gen'in to, Chō hantā inazuma*. » et un papillon lumineux sorti de son zanpakuto, libérant une décharge électrique qui fut fatal au hollow qui se trouvait devant elle. Ren, quant à lui, planta son épée dans le sol et dit d'une voix implacable:

« Anata no emono ni une, Awa no same hikoku *», et qui pour effet de faire bouillonner le sol, et de lancer un long serpent d'eau encerclant le hollow qu'il avait choisi pour cible avant qu'un immense requin n'abatte sa gueule sur son masque, le brisant et tuant du même coup la bête.

Karin était à peine essoufflée quand Matsumoto la rejoignit. Celle-ci semblait un peu inquiète.

« Que se passe t'il?, s'enquit elle.

-Taicho a besoin de renfort, mais il reste bien trop à faire ici pour j'abandonne mon poste, je suis le seul fuku-taicho présent ici, et je ne peux pas laisser ces idiots sans la surveillance d'un adulte responsable », ajouta t' elle en désignant Ikkaku et les autres. Karin se demanda si Matsumoto se désignait elle-même comme l'adulte responsable était une évidence, elle qui se défilait à chaque fois pour faire sa paperasse, mais pensant que ce n'était pas le moment de le lui rappeler, elle se tut pour le moment.

-Okay, j'y vais.

-Quoi, mais…

-Regarde, tout le monde se débrouille très bien ici, il n'en reste qu'une trentaine. Et je peux tenir face à une autre trentaine. Toi , Ren et Kagura, vous pouvez très bien gérer ce coté-ci.

-Si tu le dis. Il est au point 333 Est par 1566 Nord.

-Bien reçu. » fit Karin avant de partir en Shun'pô dans la direction que sa supérieure venait de lui indiquer. Sans se douter que cela marquerait à jamais sa vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tôshirô n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi les hollows avaient-ils attaqués? La raison demeurait un mystère, pourtant il avait une mauvaise intuition. Une intuition qui lui disait que cette histoire allait mal se terminer. Mais vraiment très mal. Mais il n'eut guère de temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette réflexion car un hollow le chargea le lui lança un Celo en pleine figure. Mais Tôshirô était un capitaine, il parvint à esquiver l'attaque avec adresse même s'il commençait à fatiguer. Dommage qu'il n'ai pas vu un hollow plus petit se glisser dans son angle mort afin de l'empaler sur ses griffes. Mais alors que son dos filait, comme attiré par aimant, vers ces ongles aiguisés, une voix retentit:

« Dai ni batsu: Junkyō no akuma no nami » avant d'apercevoir une sorte d'ombre noire au sol d'où sortaient bras et mains enchaînés qui emportèrent son opposant dans les tréfonds des ténèbres avant de disparaitre. Se retournant, il vit apparaitre son troisième siège.

« Kurohitsugi. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là?

-Vous aviez demandé à Matsumoto de l'aide, elle m'a envoyé.

-Ce n'est pas une garderie, ici. À quoi pense t'-elle donc? Cependant je dois reconnaître que pour l'instant, j'ai plus besoin d'aide que de m'étaler sur son comportement. Peux-tu me couvrir ?

-Aucun problème.

-Très bien. C'est parti. »

Hitsugaya et Karin filèrent en direction des Hollows. Hitsugaya abattit la chaîne du shikai de Hyôrinmaru sur son adversaire et le congela. Il ne cessait d'avancer, taillant les monstres en glaçons, et créait ainsi de véritables trous dans l'armée de Hollows. Karin, elle, achevait ceux avec qui son capitaine s'était montré trop généreux en ne finissant pas le travail tout en se battant pour protéger les arrières du capitaines de la dixième division. Pourtant un petit groupe réussit à la séparer de Tôshirô. Légèrement agacée, elle pointa son arme vers ses ennemis et dit d'une voix tranchante:

« Dai san batsu: Kasō no akuma * ».Soudain, des flammes pourpres sortir de son sabre, pour grandir, et formant une sorte de tête aux yeux jaunes à chacune des extrémités, elles se ruèrent sur les assaillants de leur maitresse et les dévorèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux. Extrêmement satisfaite de cette dernière attaque, Karin repartit suivre son capitaine, lorsqu'elle vit derrière lui, une sorte d'ombre et quelque chose briller. Et là elle le vit. Il s'agissait d'un hollow de petite taille, un masque lui couvrant les yeux et le nez , aux cheveux grisonnants et gonflés, et abordant une sorte d'armure d'os, un peu comme celle d'un haut gradé de l'armée. Mais son regard s'attarda sur ce qu'il avait dans sa main. C'était un sabre, et il allait _l'abattre dans le dos de Tôshirô._ Elle partit en Shun'pô dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de l'arrêter quand le hollow la regarda, pour finalement lui faire un petit sourire en coin et détourner sa lame de sa victime présumée , avant de la pointer… _dans sa direction_. Elle essaya de s'arrêter, mais l'inconnu, comprenant sa manœuvre, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se mettre en garde et lui transperça le buste, coupant par la même occasion le ruban qui détenait ses cheveux attachés. Alors que ses cheveux se détachaient et que du sang coulait de sa bouche, le mystérieux inconnu se pencha vers elle et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille:

« Bien essayé, gamin. Mais tu n'es pas assez rapide. Dommage pour toi. ». L'instant d'après, il dégagea son épée du corps de Karin et la regarda s'effondrer au sol, se vidant de son sang avant de partir. C'est en entendant un bruit sourd qu'Hitsugaya se retourna et vit son troisième siège à terre, baignant dans son sang. Il hurla, et se précipita à ses côtés, pressant les mains sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie avant de commencer à tenter un sort de kido afin de la sauver . Soudain, alors que ses mains se déplacer pour que le sortilèges soient plus efficace et qu'il guérisse d'autres blessures éventuelles, il sentit quelque chose de curieux au niveau de la poitrine. Il défit alors le haut de son uniforme et vit des bandages comprimer… une poitrine de femme. Kurohitsugi était… il était… et son apparence… elle correspondait à celle de… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin, un garganta s'était ouvert vers le Hueco mundo, sonnant la retraite des hollows. Mais il vit que quelque chose clochait. Les hollows ne partaient pas comme d'habitude… ils étaient aspirés dedans! Et quand il voulut se dégager, il était déjà trop tard, Karin et lui se faisait aspirés en direction du royaume des hollows et il n'avait plus assez de force pour combattre les vents. Il entendit une dernière chose avant de s'envoler vers le Hueco mundo: des bruits de pas précipités et Ichigo Kurosaki, accompagné de Rukia Kuchiki, l'air décomposé, regardant dans sa direction et hurlant « Non, reviens! ». Mais c'était trop tard et tous les trois le savaient. Puis ce fut le noir total.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hé oui… Karin et Tôshirô se retrouve piégés au pays des hollows. OUI, JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE, MOUAHAHA! La fin vous donne envie dans savoir plus pas vrai?

Pour moi, c'est une situation propice à l'amour car c'est comme se retrouver sur île déserte, mais sans soleil et sans cocotier… En bref, on a que le sable, la nuit et des Hollows pour compagnie. Bon, c'est vrai qu'écrit comme ça, on pourrait se dire « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette auteure à la con? », mais je vous jure que cette situation a été programmé pour que Karin et Tôshirô se rapprochent. Je garde en réserve quelques petits effets de mon cru pour plus tard.

En attendant , la poll est sortie, et pour ceux qui ne vont pas voir mon profile ou qui ne puisse pas la lire, la question est:Pensez- vous que je dois changer le rating T en M, et cela en vue de mettre un lemon entre Tôshirô et Karin?. Je récapitule que seuls ceux qui ont un compte sur FanFiction peuvent voter. Mais ceux qui auraient un problème d'ordinateur ou qui désireraient voter même s'ils n'ont pas de compte sont invités à me laisser un review.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, Votez bien et laissez moi beaucoup de reviews,

Gros bisous,

Votre dévouée Kurea-chan.

'Herufaia o miorosu Fenikkusu' est le shikai de Karin et signifie 'surplombe les flammes infernales, Phoenix '

'Saisho no batsu, Kesu koto no dekinai honō' est une attaque du shikai de Karin et veut dire 'premier châtiment, flammes inextinguibles'

'Dai ni batsu: Junkyō no akuma no nami' est une autre attaque et signifie 'Deuxième châtiment: vague démoniaque des martyres'

'Dai san batsu: Kasō no akuma' est également une autre attaque et signifie 'troisième châtiment: la crémation des démons'

Toutes les attaques de Karin sont considérées comme des châtiments car, dans certaines histoires, le phœnix( alias ici Fenikkusu) était le gardien qui régnait sur les Enfers. C'est volontairement que j'ai accentué ce côté-ci pour créer des attaques dignes de Karin, c'est-à-dire puissantes et destructrices.

'Teki ni kanden no gen'in to, Chō hantā inazuma' signifie 'Provoque une décharge électrique pour tes ennemis , Papillon chasseur d'éclairs'. C'est le shikai de Kagura.

' Anata no emono ni une, Awa no same hikoku ' est le shikai de Ren. Il veut dire 'ondule vers ta proie , requin fendeur d'écume'.


	10. Topo avec l'Inconnue

KONNICHI WA, MINA-SAN! Je vous ai manqué? Non, même pas un tout petit peu? QUOI, EN FAIT JE NE VOUS PAS MANQUE DU TOUT? Bon, si c'est comme ça, je boude! En fait, non, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir très longtemps, vous êtes tellement fantastiques, non, vraiment, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir comme lecteurs, franchement vous assurez. Je suis certainement l'auteur du Hitsukarin la plus comblée de France. C'est bon, le neuvième chapitre est terminé, vous l'attendiez avec impatience, celui-là, pas vrai xP? Dns ce chapitre, nous retrouverons Karin et Tôshirô pour… Non mais, vous croyez pas que je vais vous concoctez un résumé, si? Bande de fainéants! Faudra lire le chapitre entier pour savoir ce qui va leur arriver !( l'auteur est toujours aussi sadique =_=).

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page,

Votre Kurea-chan.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_Topo avec l'Inconnue _

Quand il se réveilla, tout ce qu'il voyait était des dunes de sable blanc toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres à perte de vue, le vent froid et glacial du Hueco mundo balayant son visage pour l'accueillir. Mais Tôshirô Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13 se serait bien passé de venir là pour commencer. Il était piégé en territoire ennemi, avec un… non… une blessée grave, peu d'énergie, il était fatigué et il n'avait pas la possibilité de repartir vers la Soul Society ni même de faire connaître sa position actuelle.

Autre petit problème en perspective … il était en compagnie d'une … parfaite inconnue! Qui était elle? D'où venait-elle? Bon, d'accord il savait qu'elle venait du quatrième quartier du Rukongai, que c'était une shinigami et qu'elle possédait un zanpakuto de feu dont elle arrivait à maîtriser le shikai, que c'était elle qu'il avait croisé un soir dans son bain de vapeur et nue comme un ver, ce qui raffermissaient leurs liens certes, surtout les 'liens' qui liaient certains attributs et les couples d'obsédés…mais à part ça… rien du tout! Elle lui avait menti, menti sur son identité et … puis sur tout. Et elle l'avait fait avec tout le monde. Elle avait trompé Matsumoto, Koïda, Takenaga et tous les soldats de la dixième division. Au Seireitei, il y avait un nom spécifique pour ce genre de personnes, un nom, qu'on employait surtout après 'l'affaire Aizen': _les traîtres_. Il existait des peines et une loi spécialement conçue pour ce genre de cas. Mais le capitaine savait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ça. Elle était gravement blessée et il n'était pas du bord de ceux qui abandonne leurs camarades, même s'ils avaient mentis. Elle méritais certes une punition mais elle attendrait le retour vers Soul Society pour ça.

Donc « commençons par faire le nid et les œufs ensuite » , comme disait le proverbe. Il la souleva du sol, tel un preux chevalier pour sa demoiselle en détresse, et se mit en tête d'un endroit où tous deux seraient moins visibles, de préférence une petite caverne, où ils pourraient se reposer , se soigner dans son cas à elle et attendre que le bureau de Développement et de Recherche de Kurotsuchi se mettent à leur recherche. Mais également, et avant tout pour ne pas faire d'eux d'agréables petites proies pour les terribles habitants affamés de leur nouvelle « résidence temporaire ».

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin souffrait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle avait mal . C'était une douleur cuisante, partant du bas vers le haut de son buste, elle avait l'étrange impression d'être transpercée de part en part. Oui, c'était vraiment bizarre. Que s'était-il passé, bon sang? Sa mémoire lui revint soudainement comme un boomerang. La vision de son frère et de Rukia en train de se rouler un patin, sa frustration, son sentiment d'inutilité totale, la décision de partir, l'alerte, les hollows qui envahissaient la Soul Society, les blessés, le combats, les craintes de Matsumoto pour Tôshirô, et l'homme … qui pointait son épée dans le dos de son capitaine… avant de lui sourire…_et de lui passer son arme à travers le corps_… qui lui murmurait des paroles qui n'avaient déjà plus aucun sens pour elle avant de la regarder s'écrouler au sol… et le terrible cri qui s'en était suivi. Et puis après ça, plus rien. Le gros blanc. Est-ce qu'elle était morte?

« Pas tout à fait. Mais ta situation ne vaut guère mieux , fit une voix indéniablement féminine.

-Fenikkusu » dit Karin en se retournant pour mieux observer son zanpakuto. Fenikkusu se rapprocha d'elle, ses yeux dorés reflétant de la tristesse. Elle savait sa propriétaire dans un état critique et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

« Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi est-tu ici?

-Tu as été blessé par cet homme qui portait une armure d'os. Il a voulu s'en prendre à Hitsugaya Tôshirô, et quand tu as voulu t'interposer, tu as pris sa lame…

-Dans le ventre, je me souviens très bien de ce passage-là. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici? Ce n'est pas mon monde intérieur. »

Son monde intérieur était normalement un brasier géant au pied de ce qui pourrait être décrit comme l'intérieur d'un magnifique volcan, or elle se trouvait apparemment dans un espèce de brouillard où on pouvait entendre des cliquetis de métal, comme des chaînes qui trainaient à terre, en bruit de fond.

« Je ne sais pas exactement où nous sommes, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question .

-Et tu comptes la partager avec moi, quand même?

-Quand le temps sera venu.

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours quelque chose comme ça! C'est pareil quand je te demande de m'apprendre le bankai.

-Cette réponse tient au fait que tu n'es pas encore prête.

-Mais prête à quoi, enfin! Arrête de parler en énigme.

-C'est impossible, tant que tu n'acceptera pas la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, Karin. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nier, et tant que ce sera le cas, je ne pourrai rien pour toi.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir appris le shikai dans ce cas?

-Le shikai est un peu différent du bankai. Le bankai demande certes de la force, de la volonté mais aussi l'acceptation de quelque chose que tu n'es pas encore prête à accepter.

-Acceptation de quoi?

-Si je te le disais, tu nierai encore une fois. Le passé est le passé, et le présent, il faut le vivre, or toi tu accordes encore trop d'importance au passé. »

Karin grommela quelque chose à propos de son zanpakuto, la décrivant ainsi « aussi têtue qu'une mule ». Soudain, le paysage se modifia autour d'elle. Si avant, il pouvait être décrit comme brumeux, on pouvait clairement s'apercevoir qu'il s'épaississait jusqu'à devenir complètement noir.

« Fenikkusu, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Tu ne sais pas?

-Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne te poserais pas la question.

-Tu es en train de te réveiller. Après tout, _il _t'a soigné.

-Qui ça, il?

-Mais le garçon de tes rêves, voyons. »

Sur ce, Fenikkusu disparut, laissant Karin reprendre doucement, péniblement mais sûrement conscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tôshirô regarda la jeune inconnue gémir durant son sommeil. Argh.. Nom de dieu qu'elle s'arrête de gémir, il commençait déjà à faire un petit rêve éveillé dans laquelle elle gémissait aussi, mais plus de douleur , et il la surplombait, nue et… Pitié stop, assez de ces pensées impures. Mais le flot de ses pensées contradictoires fut brusquement interrompu par des gémissements plus aigus tandis la jeune fille s'éveillait en s'agitant. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et Tôshirô se pencha vers elle .

« Est-ce que… ça va?

-Ouais… je suis entière… enfin je crois… , fit Karin en se redressant .

-Dîtes-moi, **troisième siège Kurohitsugi**, quand alliez-vous m'annoncer votre petit problème de…physionomie? ». Le ton qu'employa Tôshirô était froid , ce qui alerta quelque peu Karin. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Karin découvrit , en baissant les yeux, qu'elle avait _sa splendide poitrine recouverte de bandelettes…à découvert_! Elle regarda Tôshirô dans les yeux puis baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses seins couverts de bandages et commença à réfléchir. Tôshirô savait, _**il savait**_. Il était au courant de tout, il allait la dénoncer , ils allaient la renvoyer sur Terre, non pire ils allaient l'exécuter pour avoir dissimuler sa véritable identité. Et Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire? Là elle était dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation, maintenant, Kurohitsugi? Enfin si je peux toujours vous appelez comme ça, même si je doute que ce soit votre véritable nom.

-C'est exact, Kureno Kurohitsugi n'est pas mon nom. Satisfait?, répliqua Karin, amère.

-Pas le moins du monde. Comment voulez-vous que je soit satisfait? Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Soul Society? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges? C'est vous qui êtes venue dans mon rotenburo et m'avait assommé?

-Si je suis venue au Seireitei, c'était dans l'unique but de retrouver quelqu'un.

-Qui était-ce?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Si, vous allez me le dire!

-Non!

-Si!

-Je vous dis que non!

-Était-ce vous qui êtes venue dans mon rotenburo?

-…

-Alors?

- Oui, bon ça va , mais j'en suis pas vraiment fière.

- Et votre nom?

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous le dire? Si je ne vous ai pas dit qui je recherchais, vous auriez plus de chance avec mon nom? Alors là, vous me prenez pour une cruche, _taicho._ »

Tôshirô ne dit rien, sa logique était plus qu'irréfutable mais la moutarde commençait sérieusement à lui monter au nez. La première impression qu'il avait d'elle n'était pas des plus…favorables. Quoique son corps, lui, n'était pas des plus déplaisants.

Karin , elle, était sur les nerfs. Tout était imbriqué d'une telle manière où, dans n'importe quelle solution envisagée, elle y laisserait des plumes. Et beaucoup. Décidant que se lever était primordial pour ne pas exploser et perdre ainsi le peu de contrôle sur elle-même qu'il lui restait encore, elle se redressa et fit quelques pas afin de se calmer. Elle respira profondément et, pour la première fois, se mit à observer l'environnement autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sorte de caverne sombre d'où une sorte d'estafilade courrait le long de la paroi, acheminant ainsi à l'intérieur la lumière de l'extérieur. Le reste de la caverne était… vraiment rudimentaire. Elle était taillée de manière assez grossière dans ce qui semblait être du quartz , il y avait une sorte de petite fissure d'où un mince filet d'eau s'échappait, elle avait sûrement été emprisonnée durant la formation du quartz et au sol se trouvait une sorte de couche formée au sol par le haori de Tôshirô. Qui rougissait comme un coquelicot soit dit en passant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Hé bien, moi je m'en fiche , mais vous devriez remettre quelque chose sur vous, dit-il sans hésiter.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcer ces mots qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Karin baissa la tête pour découvrir… que sa poitrine était **toujours** à découvert! Faisant volte-face, elle donna un gifle monumentale en lançant un bien sonore « Espèce de pervers !» .Se précipitant sur lui, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête: lui arracher les yeux, lui couper sa langue et lui sortir la cervelle de par ses narines!

« Oh mais calmez-vous, enfin!

-Me calmer? Non mais c'est que vous me chercher avec vos commentaires plus que libidineux. Vous allez voir, espèce de…

-Mais c'est vous qui vous exhiber enfin!

-Mais c'est vous qui m'avait déshabiller!

-Mais vous étiez blessée! Et puis vous saignez abondamment et quand il a fallut nettoyer un peu, ma main a un peu dérapé et…

-VOUS LES AVAIENT TOUCHES ?

-Ben oui mais…

-Sale obsédé!»hurla Karin, lui donnant une seconde gifle.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour la calmer, et après une dizaine de roulez-boulés, une cinquantaine de « Connard! » et « Espèce de cinglée! » confondus ainsi que trente tentatives de meurtre sur la personne de Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Karin arrêta de gesticuler et de proférer des menaces de mort. Elle n'en pouvait presque plus, elle avait visiblement du mal à récupérer de sa blessure. Tôshirô, lui, était visiblement soulagé qu'elle arrête de s'en prendre à lui.

« Dîtes, Monsieur le pervers…

-Quoi encore?

-Où est-ce qu'on est, en fait?

-Au Hueco Mundo. On s'est fait aspiré quand les hollows se sont retirés du champs de bataille.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, _taicho_?

-On attend que la douzième division viennent à notre recherche, j'enverrai un signal avec mon rieatsu quand j'en aurai récupéré assez pour qu'ils puissent nous localisés. Et vous êtes encore blessée…

-Donc, si je récapitule, je me retrouve coincée ici, avec vous, en territoire hollow , blessée, et ça pour une durée indéterminée?

-… En gros, c'est ça…

-Donc on va…vivre ensemble…pendant quelques temps?

-…Ben oui, en gros, c'est ça…

-…Ben ça va être dur! » dit-elle en se levant, visiblement éreintée à la fois par sa situation physique et par les nouvelles, pour se diriger vers le lit de fortune que faisait le haori de Tôshirô afin de pouvoir recouvrer des forces.

« Tu n'imagines pas quel point ça va être dur. »pensa Tôshirô, avant de se diriger vers le lit, où Karin dormait déjà, épuisée.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est terminé…enfin pour cette fois. Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous faire l'affront de vous laisser avec une fin aussi pourrie?Oui, je sais qu'elle est pourrie ma fin, inutile de nier… Mais pas de panique, le prochain chapitre va être mieux que celui-ci, je vous le promet. Et je jure de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir fait patienter… pendant presque deux mois! AÏAHAH!En fait, si ,je suis impardonnable.

Mais pour ma défense(si, si, j'en ai une)il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition entre deux parties importantes de mon histoire, et je ne voulait absolument pas bâcler ce chapitre, qui est assez important(même si oui, je sais, ce n'est une œuvre d'art, pas comme le dernier),car Karin et Tôshirô sont(enfin!) ensemble. Bien sûr, c'est pas le coup de foudre, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se tombent dans les bras dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Pour moi, une histoire d'amour doit se construire, et une histoire qui commence par de la haine et finit par de l'amour est pour moi la meilleur histoire envisagée. Sans compter que c'est une source incroyable de rebondissements et de gags^^ (d'ailleurs si vous aimez ce genre d'histoire, je vous conseille de lire Love Hina, un manga génial de Ken Akamatsu, l'auteur de Negima).

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir et je me dépêche de sortir le nouveau chapitre,

Kurea-chan.


	11. Des recherches, dures cohabitations et n

BONJOUR , je suis revenue, pour le pire, cette fois, NIAK NIAK NIAK! Le dixième chapitre est sorti, j'y crois pas! Ça fait déjà dix chapitres que vous me suivez( je ne considère pas franchement mon prologue comme un chapitre digne de ce nom) et vous êtes toujours là. Et y en a toujours plus qui rappliquent. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Bon arrêtons de parler de moi, et lisons plutôt les nouvelles (més)aventures de Karin et Tôshirô.

Je vous retrouve en bas,

Kurea-chan.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks **

_Des recherches , dures cohabitations et nouvelles menaces_

Akon allait s'arracher les cheveux dans très peu de temps si les choses continuaient ainsi. Le troisième siège de la douzième division ne dormait plus, ne mangeait qu'un tout petit peu, ne travaillait même plus au nouveau projet que son farfelu capitaine avait encore concocté… grâce à un certain capitaine de la cinquième division totalement hystérique, une lieutenenant de la treizième division totalement paniquée, une autre lieutenant, de la dixième division cette-fois, stressée _et_ bourrée, deux membres de la onzième division qui se disputaient en permanence et lui donnaient la migraine, et pour finir, deux troisièmes sièges de la cinquième et deuxième division totalement barges et qui n'arrêtaient pas de le coller. Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue, ils ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle! Tout ça parce que le capitaine de la dixième division, dénommé Tôshirô Hitsugaya, ainsi que son troisième siège qui apparemment, s'avérait être une fille, et pas n'importe quelle fille, s'il vous plaît, la sœur du capitaine de la cinquième division, Kurosaki Ichigo, avaient décidé visiblement de se prendre des petites vacances dans le Hueco mundo de manière involontaire. Akon s'en ficherait mais le Sotaicho et Ichigo avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était plus que prioritaire de les retrouve, l'un parce que la place de capitaine ne pouvait rester vacante et qu'il en aller de la réputation du Gotei 13, l'autre pour des raisons qui semblaient familiales. Tiens quand on parlait du loup… ou plutôt de la meute de chiens au vu le bruit qu'ils provoquait à chaque fois…

« Alors, du nouveau?, fit Ichigo Kurosaki, l'air soucieux.

-Non, je vous ai dit et vous répète: ce n'est pas encore possible de les localiser. Premièrement, selon nos informations, ils seraient tous deux blessés ou en tout cas extenués, ils sont donc dans l'incapacité d'émettre un signal de rieatsu pour qu'on puisse les localiser de ce bureau. Deuxième, ils sont au Hueco mundo, or non seulement cette zone possède des interférences qui rendent difficile la captation du rieatsu, mais si ils le faisaient, ils attireraient à coup sûr des montagnes de Hollows, et je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'on les retrouveraient en train de manger des pissenlits par la racine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin, mais non des moindre, le passage vers le Hueco mundo nécessite au moins une semaine et demie avant de s'ouvrir, et ça ne fait QUE TROIS JOURS qu'ils ont disparus!

-C'est inadmissible-hic-, Akon, réplica Matsumoto. Vous imaginez que pendant ce temps, ils peuvent attaqués,-hic- ou même tués, c'est vraiment…

-JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE POUR LE MOMENT! » s'époumona le pauvre troisième siège de la douzième division, en les jetant à la porte du labo de recherche. Encore une fois.

« Non, mais-hic- quel manque -hic- d'éducation…,fit la lieutenant de la dixième division.

-Et c'est la fille qui est bourrée et qui laisse la paperasse aux autres qui dit ça?

-La ferme Ikkaku. »

Tandis que Matsumoto et Ikkaku se lançaient dans une joute verbale pour savoir qui au juste souffrait d'un manque d'éducation, Yumichika, Ren et Kagura avaient, eux aussi, une petite discussion…animée.

« A vrai dire, je le savais, je l'ai su à la première seconde où je l'ai vue. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle marchait, on ne pouvait pas s'y méprendre, c'était bien une fille.

-Mais comment, Yumichika-san?

-Parce que toutes les filles ondulent du popotin, Takenaga.

-Quad je pense que je traînais… avec une fille… ET QU'ELLE M'A MIS LA RACLEE DE MA VIE A LA BEUVERIE, AH J'AI LA RAGE!

-Mais Ren-kun…Il ne faut pas oublier que c'était…c'est… ton meilleur…ta meilleure..Aahh moi non plus, j'arrive pas à m'habituer! », s'exclama Kagura, elle aussi, totalement dépassée par les évènements.

Seule Rukia ne disait rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien dire. Elle passa sans faire de bruit près des autres et alla vers Ichigo , qui scrutait au loin l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait, mais les angoisses du capitaine de la cinquième division ne se tarirent pas.

« Ichigo…

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça, pourquoi est-elle venue? »Pourtant, ils savaient tous deux la réponse. Elle était venue pour lui, son frère, qui était parti sans prendre la peine de leur dire au revoir. Il se sentait mal, si mal…Et Rukia ne se sentit pas mieux, car après tout, c'était sa faute à elle si Ichigo avait quitté les siens.

« Ichigo… ne t'inquiète pas ,elle ira bien, on la retrouvera, fit-elle, en enlaçant.

-Je l'espère, Rukia…je l'espère tellement… »réplica-t-il, en resserrant leur étreinte.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours. Ça avait duré deux jours. Deux jours dans une ambiance glaciale, à ne pas se parler, à s'éviter, bon il fallait dire aussi qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Comment allait-il réparer sa bourde? Alors ça, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mystère et boule de Crystal.

Alors comment allait-il s'y prendre au juste? Excusez-moi mademoiselle…ah c'est vrai ,il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire Melle l'inconnue.

« ** 'Melle la furie super sexy'**,**c'est pas mal**.

- Et je me fais éplucher vivant par la même occasion.

-**Pourtant, ça lui va comme un gant**.

-C'est indéniable. Enfin…non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…je

-**Vous avez complètement flashé sur elle, pas vrai?**

-Non, Hyôrinmaru, ce n'est pas ça.

-**Alors, quel est le problème?**

-Certes, elle est très belle, et de plus, très intelligente, sans compter qu'elle a une de ces forces. Mais il ne suffit de combiner ces attributs pour être amoureux. . Il faut avoir des points communs, pouvoir discuter, alors que là…

-**C'est vrai qu'elle ne vous laisse pas en placer une. Mais c'est peut-être un peu normal, non?**

**-**Quel sale caractère!

-**Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Au moins, vous comprenez un peu mieux ce qu'est une relation entre deux personnes, et c'est loin de ressembler à ce que vous partagiez avec Hinamori.**

-Hinamori est comme une sœur pour moi et elle…c'est…

-**Une jeune femme d'une rare intelligence dotée d'un talent inouïe.**

**-**Mais elle a menti sur son identité, je ne peux pas l'approcher sans que…

-**Et alors? Vous ne l'avez jamais vue en petite tenue, peut-être?**

**-**Hyôrinmaru! Tu es vraiment…vraiment…

-T'as fini de t'agiter dans tous les sens?! »fit une voix peu aimable derrière son dos, coupant court à leur discussion. Il se retourna, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait la voix.

Elle le fixait du regard, sans ciller. Elle semblait de moins mauvaise humeur que les jours précédents, mais on ne pouvait dire qu'elle était prête à faire ami-ami avec lui. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il lui présente des excuses, le dragon avait raison. Il étaient coincés sur le territoire des hollows et ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes, et il valait mieux installer une base de confiance, même infime, en attendant de pouvoir partir, par un moyen ou par un autre. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu dépasser les limites de la courtoisie. La courtoisie n'autorisait pas qu'on touche aux seins d'une demoiselle, n'est-ce pas?

Mais les quelques minutes de débat intérieur l'avaient rendu muet comme une carpe, et accessoirement lassé la jeune fille, qui tournait les talons. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus sentir ces deux yeux gris brûler d'une haine qu'il ne méritait pas.

« Veuillez m'excuser. » Les mots avaient franchis la bouche avec une étonnante facilité. Karin s'arrêta et, avec une extrême lenteur, se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement elle ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

Karin, de son côté, réfléchissait. Certes, il avait fait preuve d'une goujaterie sans nom à son égard, mais il ne fallait pas oublié le fait qu'il l'avait soigné, que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était remise aussi rapidement. Et ils étaient tous les deux en territoire ennemi, le moment était donc mal choisi pour s'engueler à tous vents, ça gaspillerai et éparpillerai leurs forces pour rien du tout. Et puis il était venu s'excuser, avec deux jours de retard, d'accord, mais le dicton ne dit-il pas « Mieux vaut tard que jamais »? Oui, le mieux était d'accepter ses excuses pour rester forte, pour ne pas redouter d'attaques surprises, pour supporter son échec et surtout pour ne pas rester seule. « Excuses acceptées. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, et Tôshirô Hitsugaya se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. C'était presque comme si la nuit du Hueco mundo épousait son visage et qu'il était devenue son unique étoile. Une source de chaleur se rependit dans son ventre et son cœur rata un battement. Étais-ce…

« Dites-moi, quel…quel est votre nom? »

Le sourire disparut, laissant place à une expression quelque peu surprise.

« Tu … tu as …oublié?

-Non, vous ne me l'avez pas donné » , répondit le petit capitaine, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir et ne remarquant même pas le tutoiement.

La jeune fille fit la moue. Alors, comme ça il ne s'en souvenait pas. Bah, d'un côté, ça l'arrangeait qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement vexée. Les matchs de foot qu'elle avaient partagés avec lui ne valaient-ils pas grand-chose pour lui?

« Tu as donc oublié mon nom. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus sous mon…_véritable aspect_. Mais tu n'auras pas mon nom. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

-On s'est déjà…rencontrés?

-Oui.

-Quand étais-ce? Et où?

-Crois-tu que je vais te mâcher le travail, Hitsugaya Tôshirô? Tu connais mon nom et il est tout au fond de ta mémoire. Creuse et cherche au plus profond de toi, puisque tu connais la réponse. Fais fonctionner ta mémoire. »

Tôshirô était interloqué. Ainsi donc, ils se connaissaient, et apparemment, depuis longue date. Qui était-elle? Et où l'avait-il rencontré? Plongé dans ces profondes réflexions, il n'entendit pas le « Je vais prendre une douche » qu'elle lui lança. Au bout de dix minutes, ses interrogations ne le menant nulle part, il regagna la planque, et là il vit…

La jeune inconnue… TOUTE NUE SOUS LA DOUCHE! Une jeune inconnue qui se retourna en sentant un regard pesé sur elle. Une jeune inconnue, qui, le visage rougi de honte et de colère, lui balança un énorme Kick* à la figure, en hurlant et essaya en même temps de l'étrangler:

« PUTAIN, ET DIRE QUE J'AI FAILLI TE CROIRE, EN PLUS! J'AURAI DÛ M'EN DOUTER, IL NE FAUT **JAMAIS** FAIRE CONFIANCE A UN PERVERS!ESPECE DE MALAUTRU! DEGAGE OU JE TE CASTRE! » .

Il vola à travers la grotte et atterrit sur le sable, à l'extérieur de la caverne. Il était maudit, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve un nouveau moyen de s'excuser. Encore une fois.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Une ombre marchait aux côtés de ses sembles dépourvus de cœur à travers le désert du Hueco mundo, plongé dans la nuit éternelle. Le vent , sur son passage, se levait, mais les éléments ne le gênaient pas. Et en même temps cela faisait frémir ses compagnons, l'assurant ainsi de leur totale soumission. Après des dizaines de kilomètres parcourus, l'homme à l'armure d'os se dirigea avec ce semblant d'armée vers une sorte de gigantesque rocher fendu de part en part des quatre points cardinaux qui donnait sur une immense caverne. L'homme dit, d'une voix rauque et lente aux fidèles hollows qui le suivaient d'aller se reposer, une idée qui fut dans l'ensemble bien accueilli. Après tout, un général devait prendre bien soin de son armée, car en retour, ses soldats le protégeait et il était sans conteste un puissant général.

Il décida aussitôt son groupe parti d'aller dans ses quartiers afin d'aller, lui aussi, faire une petite sieste avant de parler de son récent succès à ses collègues. Il sourit à la pensée de ce souvenir. Il avait battu les shinigamis sur leur propre terrain, les prenant par surprise. Enfin presque battu. Mais c'est-ce qu'il escomptait. Après tout, les shinigamis étaient dix fois plus nombreux que tous les hollows du Hueco mundo réunis, il était donc normal qu'il perde. Mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était réduire ce nombre injuste qui ne cessait de s'accroitre, leur faire subir des pertes. Les hollows, depuis l'arrivée de l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division sur ses terres et du shinigami remplaçant n'avait cessé de mourir, alors que les shinigamis écloraient de toutes parts et étaient tellement efficaces que la plupart devenaient fainéants. Mais lui, le Prince des Cieux vides, ne l'entendaient pas ainsi, il allait y mettre bon ordre, poussant les anges de la mort à plus de vigilance. Les hollows seront toujours là! Pourtant il y avait une petite ombre qui ternissait son tableau. Dire qu'il avait failli réussir à tuer un élément précieux de ses ennemis, un _capitaine, _mais ce maudit gamin avait rappliqué, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, ce sale petit rat ne risquait plus d'intervenir. Son sourire s'élargit quand soudain, deux silhouettes se détachèrent de la pénombre et virent à sa rencontre. Deux femmes, aussi féroces et puissantes que lui. Ses « sœurs» .

«Bonjour à vous ,Aknolia, Nemeziss.

-Bon retour à la forteresse de Tortuga, cher frère » répondirent-elle en cœur.

Aknolia, à gauche, avait de long cheveux noirs en chignon rock, ses traits apparents de hollow se résumant au seul masque d'os, évoquant un loupe comme celui de Zorro. Sa tenue faisait penser à une experte en arts martiaux tirée des jeux vidéo, avec ses longues bottes à talons aiguilles remontant au-dessus des genoux, un short lui arrivant à peine à mi-cuisse, des mains gantées et un haut asiatique ainsi qu'une cape, de couleur sanguine, témoignant ainsi de son rang dans l'armée. Ah le rouge, la couleur préférée d'Aknolia… elle était une prédatrice, redoutable venimeuse, et le goût du sang l'appâtait.

Nemeziss, sur la droite, avait des cheveux bruns, coupés à la garçon et son masque de hollow se réduisait au contour de ses yeux. Elle abordait une tenue rappelant l'Egypte Antique, avec un haut en mousseline et une jupe fendue sur le côté et une cape bleue navy complétant l'ensemble, témoignage de son rang de général à elle aussi. On pouvait également apercevoir un immense shuriken fixé dans son dos, son arme fétiche.

Après l'avoir accueilli avec sa sœur, Nemeziss parla.

« Amenoss, Prince des Cieux vides, nos frères et nous te demandons un compte-rendu de ton attaque sur ces chiens de la Soul Society.

-Bien, dirigeons-nous vers la salle de réunion, j'avoue que ce voyage m'a un peu fatigué. C'est un récit assez long, autant nous mettre à l'aise. »

Chacune des deux femmes hochèrent la tête et partirent dans le corridor en direction de la salle.

« Alors, fit Aknolia, rompant le silence, c'était comment?

-Disons…_divertissant_.

-Divertissant? fit Nemeziss, haussant un sourcil.

-Il n'y a de quoi trop s'inquiéter.._encore_. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont de bons éléments et leur nombre est plus considérable que le nôtre. »

Aknolia sourit, dévoilant ses longues dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs, contrastant avec sa bouche carmin. Ça allait être si drôle de faire ce qu'ils prévoyaient , faisant succomber les cœurs des shinigamis si violement qu'ils ne relèveront pas, ils auront une flaque de boue tatouée dans le dos. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

« Nous, Los Corredores*, allons apprendre aux shinigamis que l'insouciance n'est pas de mise avec -elle, froidement. Il me tarde de leur faire manger leur propre foie. ».Elle n'eut pas besoin que son frère et sa sœur se retournent pour sentir leurs sourires carnassiers, identiques au sien, promettant mille et unes souffrances aux anges de la mort.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors c'était bien? Ou l'auteur est toujours sadique?

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tardée à avoir posté ce chapitre, et malheureusement ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Bien sûr, je continue cette fic, j'y tiens trop pour la planter là… et planter mes lecteurs du même coup. Par contre, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à une parution toutes les semaines. De plus, le scénario se complique avec l'entrée de Los Corredores, ce qui me mets pas mal de bâtons dans les roues… mais je pense que si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon histoire perdraient de sa superbe, et ça, c'est hors de question! Ma fic est ma petite œuvre d'art, et ayant un tempérament d'artiste éternellement insatisfaite, je passe mon temps à rajouter des détails…Je fais donc dans la dentelle, mais là, ce n'est pas ce plus le petit ourlet, c'est le rouleau de dentelle que je met( grosse prétentieuse)! Pas de panique, je prévoies un truc ENORME pour la suite.

Enfin un grand merci à vous, je viens de dépasser les…100 REVIEWS,109 POUR ÊTRE PRESCISE!

MERCI, MERCI ,MERCI!

Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite une bonne rentrée,

Votre dévouée Kurea-chan.

*Los Corredores= les cavaliers en espagnols

*Kick: c'est un coup de pieds qui tire ses origines du jeu « Tekken » et envoie ses adversaires valdinguer.


	12. Plan de bataille et tsunami parmi les du

Salutations à tous -stop- Je me suis mise en mode télégraphe-stop- parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps-stop-Aahh, le boulot, le boulot, le rassurez-vous-stop-le reste de ce chapitre ne sera pas sur ce mode-stop-sinon ça serai un peu chiant à décrypter, non?-stop-

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre-stop-Comme d'habitude-stop-

Votre Kurea-chan-stop-

Bleach ne m'appartient pas-stop-, il appartient à Tite Kubo-stop-

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks **

_Plan de bataille et tsunami parmi les dunes_

La patience n'était pas la principale qualité de Terkkhorr. Celui-ci, dont les doigts pianotaient sur la table, reçu de son « frère » un regard courroucé, visiblement dérangé par le bruit répétitif de ses doigts sur la table en chêne, mais il ne reçu qu'un réponse qu'un magnifique sourire ( édenté) de Terkkhorr , apparemment très content de son petit effet. Arghans soupira. Dire que Terkkhorr était le plus âgé du groupe et qu'il se comportait parfois en gamin attardé… quel gâchis! Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et tous deux se retournèrent: leur frère était-il déjà de retour parmi eux? Mais il s'aperçu que, pour le malheur de ses nerfs, il ne s'agissait que de Sanngauk et BeurKyn, la « garde rapprochée » de Terkkhorr. Sanngauk était grand et maigre, mais avec des épaules larges, ses dreadlocks et sa peau mat, il faisait penser un peu à un surfer maori, son trou de hollow se trouvant sur l'épaule droite évoquait une sorte de tatouage trivial. BeurKyn , lui, était petit et râblé, une jolie peau de pêche mais épouvantablement barbu, vulgaire et estomac à pattes de surcroît.

Arghans poussa un nouveau soupir. Avec l'arrivée de ces deux-là dans la salle et la présence de leur chef, sa journée de calme et de tranquillité venait d'être irréversiblement gâchée. En fait, non. Réflexion faite, sa journée avait été gâchée à l'instant même où il avait reçu de ses sœurs un message qui annonçait que leur frère était de retour. Il aurait dû se douter que si Amenoss était de retour, il y aurait une réunion de Los Corredores . Et qui disait réunion de Los Corredores disait que Terkkhorr et ses toutous seraient présents. Mais Arghans n'eut le loisir de s'étendre sur la malédiction qui frappait sa tranquillité, car la porte s'ouvrit et cinq personnes entrèrent.

La première à entrer était Nemeziss , sur ses talons se tenaient ses lieutenants, une blonde maigrichonne mais à la langue bien pendue, Niryss Zanniaro, et légèrement en retrait, une rousse aux épaules carrées et plus silencieuse, Nerga Borgno. Nemeziss se plaça devant son siège, mais ne s'assit pas et ses fraccion se placèrent derrière elle, comme le devaient les subordonnées des généraux. Puis Aknolia fit son apparition, sa longue cape rouge balayant la poussière derrière elle, suivi de près par son garde du corps, un géant froid et sadique, aux longs cheveux noirs et raides, une longue cicatrice sur l'œil gauche et répondant au nom de Jinko. Si il était de sortie, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: leur frère était là, Aknolia considérait toujours la sortie de Jinko comme un cas d'urgence … ou une déclaration de guerre. Il y eut un bruit sur sa droite, tandis que Terkkhorr se levait de sa chaise, et que ses molosses reculaient pour s'aligner avec les fraccion d' Aknolia et Nemeziss. Il se leva à son tour, ne voulant s'attirer un blâme de leur part pour avoir tardé à réagir. Il n'avait pas de lieutenant et n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Ça le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Trois silhouettes entrèrent. Un homme , sans sourcils, la mâchoire en os, et en armure se tenait sur la gauche, au milieu, Ario Necrolossian, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses coupés au carré et en kimono vert avec des plaques incrustées de métal et d'ossements, Euridiann Sarrow, et sur la droite, un gamin qu'on pouvait difficilement appelé « gamin » au vu de ses capacités d'assassinat, aux cheveux bleus cyan et tenue de ninja, Sonnyo Meruys. Tous trois avancèrent jusqu'à la dernière chaise inoccupée et s'agenouillèrent devant celle-ci et tous les autres inclinèrent leur tête tandis que marchait le Prince des Cieux vides vers son siège. Quand le bruit de ses pas cessèrent, tous relevèrent la tête. La réunion pouvait commencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La colère de Karin n'était toujours pas retombée. Il avait profité de sa confiance pour la mater en douce! Et dire qu'elle s'était fait avoir par ses petites excuses, quelle andouille! Mais quelle idiote! Elle se donna une gifle mentale en se traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Puis elle finit par maudire l'objet, ou plutôt la personne, responsable de son désarroi avec des termes assez… colorés. Il avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de s'excuser, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

« Heu… dis…je… ». La jeune fille aux longs cheveux ailes de corbeau n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la voix appartenait au très sexy capitaine de la dixième division. Sexy mais très pervers, et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Alors, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner, du moins pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, mais là, tout ce qu'il lui prouvait, c'était qu'il était un pot de colle très borné. Et elle détestait être collée.

«Arrête! Tout de suite! J'en ai marre! Depuis hier, t'arrêtes pas d'essayer de t'excuser.

-Ben…oui…mais

-Ne réponds pas « ben » ou « oui » bêtement. Je ne vous comprends pas, vous, les hommes. Vous vous cherchez des excuses à chaque fois, **oui**,** à chaque fois**! Vous vous défilez, vous n'assumez jamais rien. Est-ce que vous croyez sincèrement qu'on va tout vous pardonner sous prétexte que « vous êtes désolés »?! »

Il se tut. Apparemment, elle lui avait cloué le bec. Bien fait pour lui! Mais l'air était lourd, dans cette caverne, lourd, suffocant d'une animosité grandissante mais qui n'était dirigé que contre lui uniquement. Elle avait enfin exprimée ses sentiments enfouis depuis le départ de son frère, Tôshirô n'était qu'en fait qu'un bouc émissaire. Elle sortit de la caverne, ne s'ennuyant pas à regarder le petit capitaine qui la regardait avec un air de chien battu. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air au plus vite. Pour faire le point. Parce qu'à parler aussi franchement, elle allait finir par laisser échapper quelque chose. Et elle ne voulait se compromettre davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

« Donc, techniquement, ils ne sont pas encore au courant »récapitula Amenoss, un petit sourire aux lèvres, fermant les yeux afin de savourer le petit effet que la nouvelle qu'il apportait avait sur ses pairs, son dos calé dans le rembourrage du dossier de sa chaise. Même avec les yeux clos, il pouvait deviné l'air intéressé d'Arghans, le sourire carnassier d'Aknolia, le bonheur gravé sur le visage de Nemeziss et les gloussements que Terkkhorr essayait de réprimer en vain. Cela dit, pour les gloussements, ils ne les voyait pas, il les entendait .

« Mais ils vont faire une petite enquête, n'est-ce pas? », réplica Arghans. Aahh, celui-là… il ne perdait pas le Nord, mais c'était une bonne chose, il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard et c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, pour le bon déroulement du plan .

« Sûrement, mais ils peuvent pas nous localisés et puis ce plan est bien trop sophistiqué pour leurs petites cervelles. ».

Terkkhorr, n'en pouvant visiblement plus, éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par tous les membres de la petite assemblée. Mais ce rire fut de courte durée. On ne gagnait pas des batailles en rigolant de ses ennemis, ça avait tendance à générer de l'imprudence et la sous-estimation de l'adversaire.

« Et vous, où en êtes-vous, Nemeziss, Terkkhorr ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit Terkkhorr le Roi ébranleur des Terres Mortes, la machine sera bientôt assemblée, on attends plus que les convertisseurs d'âmes de Nemeziss et que vous procédiez à installer votre capacité et celle d'Aknolia dans la mémoire de la machine pour les synchroniser et ensuite on calera sa fréquence sur celles des districts du Rokon… Rakongai… euh…

-C'est Rukongai , Terkkhorr .souffla Arghans.

-Oh, ça va, toi! Tu vas pas toujours relever ce que je fais, si?! Tout le monde m'a compris, de toute façon!

-Alors Nemeziss, que donnent les convertisseurs?

-La version expérimentale est au point, il me manque juste un cobaye.

-Très bien. Aknolia, débrouilles-toi pour te dégoter des âmes de la Soul Society pour cobayes.

-Jinko le fera très bien, tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas discrète pour ce genre de choses.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail, tu laisses toujours un important bain de sang derrière toi à chaque fois .

-C'est ma petite touche personnelle, réplica Aknolia, très fière.

-Et toi, cher frère, fit Arghans, coupant court à cette discussion qu'il jugeait inutile, cette capacité est-elle au point? »

Amenoss se contenta de sourire. Le scepticisme dont faisait preuve le Maître de la Foudre Chaotique aurait décourageait plus d'un Vasto Lorde, mais il savait que c'était parce qu'Arghans tenait ce projet à cœur qu'il était aussi pointilleux, lui, qui était l'architecte de cette machine, et le seul à pouvoir l'assembler correctement.

« J'ai pu procéder aux essaies durant la bataille.

-Et?

-C'est concluant. »

Arghans soupira d'aise. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir prendre leur revanche sur ces maudits shinigamis. Sa partie était d'entrer les capacités en synchronisation avec les convertisseurs et entrer les coordonnées des quartiers du Rukongai et grâce à ça, ils disposerait d'une fantastique armée de Hollows, crées sous la barbe des treize divisions, et ensuite…

GRRRRMMMMMBBBLL!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit et BeurKyn, la fraccion du Roi ébranleur des Terres Mortes, prit un petit air gêné mais son maître éclata à nouveau d'un rire tonitruant. Même si ce n'est pas du tout le cas de Sanngauk et des autres généraux.

« Je vois, ou j'entends, que tu n'as pas très bien mangé, ce midi, au vu du bruit de ton estomac, fit Terkkhorr, toujours hilare. Nous avons bientôt fini de discuter de toute façon, alors va chasser, histoire que la prochaine fois qu'il y aura une réunion, on ne soit pas interrompu de façon aussi sonore ».

BeurKyn s'inclina, remercia son maître pour sa miséricorde, salua les autres avec respect et partit à toute vitesse, trop heureux de s'en tirer aussi facilement. Arghans soupira de nouveau. Terkkhorr était trop permissif avec ses molosses, et un jour, ça lui coûterait cher.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir quitter la salle de réunion, BeurKyn sortit de la forteresse en forme de carapace de tortue et partit à travers les dunes blanches, en quête d'un bon repas. Il trouva de petits hollows qu'il engloutit sur son chemin, mais ils n'éteignaient pas vraiment sa faim. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se mettre sous la dent? Des Hollows plus gros? Non, son maître le tuerait, il n'avait pas le droit de toucher aux gros hollows, ça pourrait nuire au plan. Rragh, quelle frustration! C'était pas juste, il avait faim. Il continua son chemin dans le désert pendant quelques heures, sans rien rencontrer que des lézards et souris hollows. Puis il décida de rentrer, même si ça ne l'enchantait guère, au vu du savon qu'allait lui passer Sanngauk à la minute où il rentrait. C'est donc à pas lents et résignés, tel un condamné à mort dont le chemin devait le conduire vers l'instrument qui lui ôterait bientôt la vie , qu'il repartit vers la forteresse de Tortuga et c'est au détour d'un petit raccourci à travers les collines de sables qu'il la vit. Magnifique. À croquer. Son déjeuner marchait à l'horizon et ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué. Génial. Encore mieux, c'était…une shinigami! Nom d'un chien, comment une shinigami était arrivée ici?! BeurKyn réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il s'en fichait royalement, du moment qu'il l'avait sur une tartine du beurre avec de la confiture. Il ne pouvais pas avoir plus tort.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin , après avoir fini de maudire Tôshirô et Ichigo en même temps et s'étant visiblement calmée durant sa petite randonnée improvisée, repartait en direction de la cachette qu'elle avait quittée depuis quelques heures. Mais quelques kilomètres et pas mal d'heures plus tard, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence: dans sa colère, elle s'était engagée sur la première route qu'elle avait vu et n'avait visiblement pas pensé au chemin du retour. Bref , en un mot: elle s'était perdue.

Bon, pour une fois, son esprit échaudé garda tout son sang-froid, et elle essaya d'analyser la situation avec lucidité. Donc avant d'arriver ici, elle avait tourné à gauche, puis à droite, encore à droite, encore un peu à droite… ou bien c'était à gauche cette fois? Voilà pourquoi quand on part en voyage, il faut toujours avoir ou un GPS, une boussole ou bien une carte. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envie de voyager au Hueco mundo pour commencer, elle n'avait pas eu envie de voyager d'abord, tout ça s'était passé contre sa volonté et elle devait faire avec. Ensuite il n'existait aucune carte du Hueco mundo, ni de la Soul society d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas la question. Enfin, un GPS ne pouvait fonctionner sans électricité et pour la boussole, son voyage étant principalement improvisé, elle n'en avait pas dans ses bagage, qui se résumaient simplement à son zanpakuto.

C'était ainsi qu'elle errait depuis quelques heures , à la recherche du bon chemin à prendre, elle essaya bien de repasser les endroits par lesquels elle était passée mentalement , à la recherche d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé mais c'était difficile: ces dunes se ressemblaient toutes. Et c'était pas comme si elle avait très attention. Soudain, un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle, et lui comprima la poitrine. Un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment. Que se passait-il?

Un bruit , derrière elle se fit entendre, et elle fit volte-face. Quelque chose était tombé à terre, enroulé dans un morceau de tissu. Elle s'approcha, méfiante, de la dite-chose, et parvenue jusqu'à elle, elle perçut l'odeur terrible qui s'en dégageait. Une puissante odeur de sang. Elle enleva délicatement le tissu, et découvrit une masse de chair ensanglantée. Un cadavre se tenait dans le tissu ! Une charogne et au vu de la carcasse, dont la chair putride rongeait parfois les os, il s'agissait d'un hollow, une sorte de lézard. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et elle porta la main à sa ceinture pour découvrir que son zanpakuto avait disparu. Elle se retourna et fit face aux yeux jaunes et aux dents couvertes de sang de BeurKyn Mirealgo, fraccion du Roi ébranleur des Terres Mortes.

« Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, commença BeurKyn Mirealgo, de voir qu'un de ses rats de shinigami avait atterri dans l'humble désert des hollows. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, une _rate_.

-Au moins vous n'êtes pas aveugle, fit Karin en serrant les dents.

-Et en plus, elle a le sens de l'humour, s'esclaffa BeurKyn , l'ennui pour toi, tu vois, c'est que la bouffe, qu'elle soit marrante ou pas, ça ne m'empêche pas de la manger. »

Sous la menace, Karin porta automatiquement la main à la ceinture, oubliant que son zanpakuto ne se trouvait plus là.

« Ah, c'est pas ça que tu cherches, par hasard? C'est une jolie épée mais la nourriture n'a pas besoin de se défendre, n'est-ce pas? »

Karin ne répondit pas et entreprit d'analyser l'homme. Il était plus grand qu'elle, bien bâti, il avait une barbe broussailleuse auburn et un trou de hollow sur l'épaule gauche. Il portait une sorte de cape, dont un bout était…déchiré. Voilà d'où provenait le bout de tissu sur le corps de la charogne. Il lui avait tendu un piège, et elle avait foncé droit dedans! Quelle idiote! Elle était en très mauvaise posture, Fenikkusu était retenue par ce hollow, et Hitsugaya n'était pas là non plus.

« Tiens, tu as perdu ta langue?! Dommage, j'adore avoir du répondant. Bah, c'est pas bien grave… ça n'ôte rien à mon projet: jouer un peu et MANGER! ». Et sur ce, il fonça droit sur elle.

La vitesse du hollow était fulgurante, si elle n'avait pas travaillé sa vitesse avec Ikkaku, elle serait déjà au tapis. Elle évita son poing à grand peine mais elle ne put malheureusement esquiver le pied qui lui faucha les jambes. Elle se retrouva par terre et BeurKyn en profita pour la coincer au sol, donnant des coups de poings à droite et à gauche, la contraignant à rouler dans le sable pour éviter ses coups, faisant visiblement bien marrer le hollow. Les hollows se nourrissaient de la peur, du désespoir des âmes, et la petite souris gigotant à ses pieds était désespérée. La situation l'amusait, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Par un accès de sadisme, il lança son pied en direction du visage de la jeune femme, qui l'évita de justesse…mais ne vit pas arriver le dos de sa main et décolla du sol. BeurKyn la cueillit en plein vol plané et la lança droit sur une grosse roche qui pointait dans la dune. Karin essaya de se redresser mais son adversaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il se mit derrière elle et la propulsa en sens inverse. C'était comme une partie de ballon où les joueurs se renvoyaient la balle, sauf que BeurKyn faisait tous les joueurs de la partie et Karin était la balle. Le rythme était effréné et la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à s'extirper de la cadence imposée par son opposant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de toute façon? Sans connaitre sa position exacte ou celle de la cachette avec précision, sans renfort et sans Fenikkusu? Elle était faite…_comme un rat. _Ce n'était même pas drôle, en plus. Où était Fenikkusu d'ailleurs? Karin chercha son zanpakuto du regard, mais les mains gigantesques de BeurKyn la repoussa en direction de l'angle opposé, mais ce fut suffisant pour sentir la garde ouvragée de Fenikkusu se presser contre son dos. Donc ça voulait dire que… Par l'enfer, ce hollow portait son zanpakuto! Il avait osé poser ses sales mains souillées sur Fenikkusu! Sacrilège! Mais ça ne servait à rien de savoir où Fenikkusu se trouvait si elle ne concevait pas un plan pour s'échapper. Et il fallait localiser la caverne d'abord.

C'est le hollow qui le lui donna. L'envoyant au-dessus des dunes où ils..jouaient… BeurKyn lui donna l'information qu'elle avait besoin. La localisation de la caverne. Elle ne put l' apercevoir qu'un court instant, mais elle la reconnut, ces deux falaises en plein milieu du sable qui se chevauchaient pour n'en faire qu'une. Et elle n'était pas trop loin. Environ deux à trois kilomètres. Que la riposte commence! Tout d'abord, comment récupérer Fenikkusu? Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son adversaire dans sa cadence sans lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait un plan pour s 'échapper. Elle attendit qu'il la propulse à nouveau en l'air et commença à compter le nombre exacte de secondes qui la séparait de sa prochaine propulsion. Et après quelques propulsions, un nombre sortit du lot: 12 secondes 33 centièmes. Donc , dans environ 12 secondes et 33 centièmes, elle récupérerait Fenikkusu et devait mettre KO le monstre pour pouvoir partir. Par mesure de précaution, elle et Tôshirô choisiraient une autre planque, au cas où l'autre affreux ne serait pas assez sonné et fouillerait les environs pour la retrouver. Compte à rebours… 10 secondes et 33 centièmes… les conseils d'Ikkaku lui revinrent en mémoire… 11 secondes et 33 centièmes… Tout allait se jouer, tuer ou être tuée… 12 secondes et 33 centièmes…

« MAINTENANT! »

Au lieu de rester dos à lui , Karin se pencha en avant, _main sûre_, saisit le fourreau de son zanpakuto, _pied ferme_, fit une torpille arrière, _et esprit vif_ , dégaina l'épée, asséna un coup tranchant au monstre dépourvu de cœur et cria « Herufaia o miorosu Fenikkusu: Dai ni batsu: Junkyō no akuma no nami.* »Une ombre ondula du sol et les bras des damnés couverts de chaînes saisirent son adversaire, l'entrainant lentement dans l'antre de l'enfer. La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et couru à toutes jambes vers la caverne afin de prévenir le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

BeurKyn se laissait entrainer vers les ténèbres, les mains qui l'entrainait brûlaient, passant même à travers son Hierro. Cette sale petite rate… Comment avait-elle osé? Ivre de haine, il s'extirpa à grand peine du trou qui l'aspirait et fixa le chemin pris par sa proie. Cette petite peste avait osé penser que lui, la fraccion du grand Roi ébranleur des Terres Mortes avait succombé à cette pathétique attaque et lui avait carrément tourné le dos, à lui, BeurKyn Mirealgo… Quelle impudence! Il se concentra pour sentir le rieatsu de la jeune fille, et satisfait de constater qu'il n'était pas bien loin, un sourire cruel dessiné sur les lèvres, il hurla sa colère. Son cri se répercuta à travers les dunes du Hueco mundo .

Tôshirô faisait les cent pas dans la grotte. Que faisait-elle? Elle était partie depuis plusieurs heures et n'était pas revenue. Et si elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre? Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre , il se retourna, prêt à faire face à un éventuel adversaire, mais découvrit à la place la jeune femme aux cheveux aile de corbeaux terriblement essoufflée. Couverte de plaies et d'égratignures.

« Que s'est-il passé?

-Un hollow m'a repéré.

-Est-il proche?

-Deux à trois kilomètres. Il faut partir immédiatement. »

Un hurlement parvint à ce moment jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Puis un rieatsu se fit ressentir juste devant la caverne. Trop tard. Il les avait déjà trouvés.

« Oh, je vois que tu n'étais pas toute seule, sale vermine. Accompagnée en plus d'un capitaine. Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir un si merveilleux déjeuner. Même si j'ai un doute à propos du capitaine, vu sa taille…, fit BeurKyn Mirealgo en avançant dans la grotte, les yeux jaunes semblaient miroiter une fureur contenue, Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir ici. Mais je suis encore plus surpris qu'une garce dans ton genre ait réussi à me faire de tels dégâts. »

Tôshirô baissa les yeux et prit en compte les blessures qui parcouraient le corps du hollow. La peau sur les avant-bras avait été calcinée, quant à ses jambes, il n'y avait carrément plus de peau, on pouvait apercevoir les muscles à vif et une balafre s'étendait sur son torse.

« Mais tu vois, gamine, t'aurais dû faire profile bas, ça t'aurait évité une mort plus douloureuse. Certes, j'ai commis l'erreur de te sous-estimer. Mais toi aussi, tu as fait une erreur. Et tu dois comprendre que je ne peux vous laisser vivre,_ tous les deux_. »

Menant le geste à la parole, il ôta un couteau qui était son pantalon, en libéra la lame et la pointa sur les deux shinigamis, en disant d'une voix mortellement douce:

« Fija, anquilosaurio* .»

Tôshirô et Karin eurent à peine le temps de se regarder qu'une immense abondance de rieatsu déferla dans la grotte, dont les parois commencèrent à se fissurer sous une telle pression, tandis la Resureccion du hollow s'achevait. Autant dire qu'il était vraiment laid. Il était encore plus hirsute que d'habitude, à mi-tronc, son corps s'était allongé, évoquant un peu un centaure. Mais il n'avait pas de sabots, sa queue était bien trop longue pour appartenir à un cheval, son visage portait un masque, et son dos, ses avant-bras et la queue étaient parsemés d'épieux tranchants.

D'un seul mouvement de ses bras, les épieux s'envolèrent en direction des deux shinigamis, les contraignants à esquiver. Mais la queue de BeurKyn ne les laissa pas s'en tirait à si bon compte et alla droit sur Karin et la projeta sur la paroi, qui se fissura un peu plus .

« Sôten ni Zase, Hyôrinmaru*. » Une chainette apparu à la pointe de le la garde du sabre du capitaine de la dixième division et s'élança pour porter secours à la jeune fille. Mais la queue la repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais l'action eut l'effet escompté car elle permit de détourner légèrement l'attention du hollow, et permit à Karin de se dégager de l'étreinte de la queue épineuse. Il fallait en finir au plus vite, une telle masse de rieatsu ne passait pas inaperçue, et risquait d'attirer d'autres bêtes, peut-être encore plus fortes que l'autre. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle se fila en direction du monstre, libéra son shikai et lança son sort:

« Herufaia o miorosu Fenikkusu!Saisho no batsu, Kesu koto no dekinai honō! *». Aussitôt des flammes bleues se ruèrent sur son adversaire, celui-ci hurla de rage, ces deux petits vers de terre commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Sans compter qu'il commençait à sentir passer leurs attaques. Il mit ses mains comme pour protéger son visage , concentra son rieatsu et le relâcha, chassant les flammes de Karin et du même coup projetant tous ses épieux en même temps en direction des deux shingamis qui se les prirent de plein fouet. Si Karin n'avait que quelques épieux enfoncés, deux sur le bras droit , un sur le gauche et un sur la cuisse droite, Tôshirô n'eut pas assez de chance, il comptait une dizaine d'épieux fichaient dans son corps. BeurKyn, voyant la faiblesse du capitaine de la dixième division, essaya de le broyer grâce à sa queue, et Karin dut intervenir afin que le petit capitaine ne finisse pas écrabouillé.

Après avoir secouru Tôshirô, Karin fixa intensément son opposant. Mais rien n'en venait à bout, ou quoi?

« **Karin**…

- Fenikkusu?

-**Tu as mon autorisation pour l'utiliser**.

-Hein? Cette technique?!

-**Oui. Il nous manque trop de temps**. **S'il** **faut y aller, c'est maintenant ou jamais**.** Après, il sera trop tard**.

-Ok. Et Fenikkusu ?

-**Oui**?

-Merci.

-**Je t'en prie**. »

Soudain revigorée, Karin s'éloigna du capitaine et marcha en direction de la bête, sous les protestations d'Hitsugaya.

« Tiens, tu es d'accord pour que je te mange, finalement? fit BeurKyn Mirealgo, un sourire sadique complétant sa tirade ironique.

-Hé, le hollow, fit Karin, le même sourire sadique imprimé sur les lèvres, j'fais te faire un honneur que je n'ai jamais fait à aucun autre jusqu'ici. Tu sais, on avait à l'origine, moi et mon zanpakuto, un accord qui m'interdisait d'utiliser une certaine technique. Mais, tu vois, ton arrivée a chamboulée cette règle et par ta faute, je vais être obligée de l'utiliser. Taicho, fit-elle en retournant, vous devriez vous mettre un peu plus loin, je ne vais pas y aller de main morte.

Maintenant… EN AVANT, FENIKKUSU!

Daishi no batsu: Rushifā no kurosu*! »

En un flash de lumière, elle brandit son zanpakuto et dessina une croix avec sa lame. Aussitôt, une croix enflammée vint saisir le hollow dans le dos, le crucifiant. Karin n'attendit pas et lui asséna plusieurs coup de sabre, dont la lame, due à la technique, était chauffée à blanc. BeurKyn hurla de douleur, mais Karin ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Une fois son œuvre terminée, elle se recula et fixa BeurKyn, les yeux flamboyants. Et le hollow comprit. Il était fini, il avait perdu. Karin rengaina son épée tandis que la croix se repliait sur elle-même, refermant ses flammes mortelles sur le hollow et l'avalant tout entier.

La jeune fille s'approcha lentement du petit capitaine, resté à l'abri du combat, et s'agenouilla près de lui, afin de constater les dégâts, qui étaient assez minimes. Il en avait profité pour retirer les épieux et se soigner, le petit malin.

« Arrghhhhhhh! »

Karin se retourna. Non! Impossible! Il était encore vivant! Mais que fallait-il pour qu'il crève pour de bon?

« Qu'est… ….tu m'..as…..fait….espèce…de..sa..le…pe..tite ..garce… »fit le hollow en rampant sur le sol. Il ne restait de lui qu'une espèce de masse sanguinolente, les membres supérieurs et inférieurs semblaient avoir totalement fondus et sa tête avait été à moitié rongée par le feu, on ne pouvait distinguer avec précision que son œil droit et sa bouche. BeurKyn, dans sa haine infinie, prit le poignet de la jeune fille, bien décidé à lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais Tôshirô intervint.

«Daiguren , Hyôrinmaru. Ryûsenka* » dit-il en libérant son bankai.

Le monstre lâcha Karin et se retourna vers le capitaine, pour voir l'épée de celui-ci se planter dans sa poitrine tandis qu' une croix de glace l'engloutissait à jamais. Ainsi mourut BeurKyn Mirealgo, fraccion du Roi ébranleur des Terres Mortes.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre soudain sous leur pieds . Ils se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Le hollow était bien mort, alors, qu'est-ce que c'était? D'autres hollows? Un jet d'eau passa à travers la roche, les arrosant copieusement. Puis ce fut tout un pan de roche qui céda. En fait, la caverne se dressait au-dessus d'une rivière souterraine, qui était prisonnière de la roche depuis des millénaires et due à la pression du combat, la roche s'était fissuré et l'eau commençait à s'échapper. En quelques instants, un raz-de-marée géant sortit se répandre dans les dunes du Hueco Mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lin avait remplacé Akon, ce soir c'était lui qui était chargé de la surveillance du Hueco Mundo mais le petit membre de la douzième division avait bien faim, on l'avait à peine laisser manger, au diner. Oh, un petit écart aux cuisines ne serait pas vu comme un crime, n'est-ce pas? Lin partit donc vers les cuisine afin d'apaiser son estomac qui criait famine. Il se gava de tous les paquets de bonbons qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Mais pendant que Lin se goinfrait de Dragibus, fraises Tagada et toute confiserie crée par Haribbo qui se trouvait dans le placard, un point bleu clignotant était apparu sur le radar qui surveillait le Hueco mundo. Et quand Lin revint à son poste, c'était trop tard. Le point bleu avait disparu.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

ÇA Y EST! Le chapitre est fini! ( Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même si c'est trop triste) C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait. Et je crois que je vais encore devoir en refaire! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à faire ce chapitre, notamment à cause des méchants de l'histoire, Los Corredores, parce que j'essayent d'approfondir ces personnages, primordiaux pour la suite de l'histoire. Ils faut qu'ils aient un but, ils ne peuvent pas simplement arriver et dire « Nous, on est les méchants et on va casser les pieds jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive » , si? Non, moi je voulais qu'ils aient un but, une personnalité bien définie et des attaques spécifiques. Et vous découvrirez bientôt la fameuse machine qu'ils construisent, ah, c'est plan tellement diabolique que même moi, j'en ai des frissons( et dire que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce plan, je me fous la trouille toute seule!).Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre suivant sera entièrement consacré au rapprochement de nos deux( futurs) amoureux transis (ou pas).

Bonnes vacances de Toussaint à toutes et à tous,

Kurea-chan.

Herufaia o miorosu Fenikkusu: Dai ni batsu: Junkyō no akuma no nami. = Il s'agit du shikai de Karin. Ça veut dire ,en français, « Surplombe les flammes infernales, Phoenix. »

Dai ni batsu: Junkyō no akuma no nami= Deuxième châtiment: vague démoniaque des martyres

Fija, anquilosaurio = C'est la Resureccion de BeurKyn Mirealgo et signifie « épingles, ankylosaure » ( Au début, j'ai pensé à un hérisson mais je trouve ces petites bêtes trop mignonnes, alors je me suis demandée quel autre animal a des piquants sur le corps. Et là, le seul que j'ai pu trouver est un dinosaure, l'ankylosaure pour être précise).

Sôten ni Zase , Hyôrinmaru = C'est le shikai de Tôshirô. Il est traduit par « Enroule-toi dans les cieux gelés, Hyôrinmaru. »

Saisho no batsu, Kesu koto no dekinai honō =premier châtiment, flammes inextinguibles

Daishi no batsu: Rushifā no kurosu = Quatrième châtiment: la croix de Lucifer .

Daiguren , Hyôrinmaru. = C'est le bankai de Tôshirô. Il signifie « Anneau de glace du Grand Enfer gelé ».

Ryûsenka = C'est une technique du bankai de Tôshirô. Cela est traduit par « la Croix de Glace du Dragon ».


	13. Rapprochement sur le sable humide

Helllooooo! Je suis revenue (il fallait bien que je revienne, non? ;) ). C'est bon, j'ai perdu personne, vous êtes tous là?! (Ne vois personne.) Aaaaahhhh, JE SUIS TOUTE SEULE, ICI, PERSONNE N'EST LA POUR MON NOUVEAU CHAPITRE?! (Regarde mon chat, Frimousse, en train de miauler - Ah, tu es là ,toi au moins- le chat part- Non, ne pars pas-) Bon, j'arrête mon mélodrame et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Votre dévouée Kurea-chan.

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Tite Kubo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Behind looks**

_Rapprochement sur le sable humide_

Un raz-de- marée s'était déversé dans le Hueco mundo, s'étalant sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et réduisant les dunes de sable blanc à l'état de taupinières. L'eau était rapide et bientôt, le formidable courant crée par le déversement inopiné des eaux se calma pour que, quelques heures plus tard, il se tarit, absorbé par le sable fécond du pays des Hollows.

Mais alors que les eaux tumultueuses n'étaient encore redescendues, une petite tête sortit de l'eau, ses cheveux collant à son visage, lui donnant un air plus que familier avec une algue brune géante. Mais l'algue ambulante, tout de même surprise par le courant rapide, se fit entrainer. Elle avait peine à rester hors de l'eau, sans doute parce qu'elle portait quelque chose qui était sous la surface. Alors qu'elle se faisait tirer sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, un espoir de repos lui parvint en la vue du arbuste en quartz, seule et unique végétation du Hueco mundo. Elle s'y agrippa et tira vers le haut ce qui l'empêchait de nager correctement et dévoila à l'air libre un autre tête, celle-ci pourvu de cheveux blancs.

Et quand l'eau redescendit enfin, Kurosaki Karin descendit enfin de son perchoir, et avec elle, un Tôshirô Hitsugaya dans les vapes. Karin maugréa de cette situation, en effet, ça faisait deux fois qu'elle lui savait sauvait littéralement la mise, la première étant la fois où elle s'était sacrifiée et avait reçue de plein fouet l'épée du Hollows dans la poitrine. Mais lui aussi l'avait sauvé par deux fois, donc, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient désormais quittes.

Tout de même, pour la forme, Karin pesta sur la situation: elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, elle s'était battue depuis des heures contre le hollow aux yeux jaunes , elle avait nagée depuis au moins deux heures en traînant un capitaine dans son sillage et pire que ça, la grotte qui leur servait d'abris avaient été totalement anéantie. Ils n'avaient donc plus de cachette où se reposer en attendant un possible retour vers Soul Society. Mais, le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le hollow avait été très fort, trop fort, même. Elle avait dû sortir sa technique la plus dangereuse, car, si elle était mal maîtrisé, sa puissance était telle qu'elle aspirait tout comme un trou noir pour se replier et se consumer de l'intérieur. Donc, non seulement, elle avait dû employer sa plus puissante technique de son répertoire, mais il a fallu que Tôshirô lui vienne en aide. Le hollow n'avait certes pas survécu à l'intervention du plus petit des capitaines, mais tout de même…. Il avait été trop résistant… Normalement, des hollows d'un tel niveau sont aisément repérables, or, Karin pensait que si la douzième avait fait son travail correctement, ce qu'ils faisaient quasiment toujours, Kurotsuchi était plus qu'exigent et timbré, mais il avait tout cette qualité qu'était de toujours faire tout à fond comme le passionné de science qu'il était, on en avait relevé aucune trace. Depuis quand les hollow avaient-ils gagner en puissance?

Pire encore, le hollow qui l'avait attaqué… possédait un zanpakuto. Et il s'en était servi et était parvenu au stade de libération. Ce genre de progrès n'avait pas été vu depuis le règne d'Aizen sur le Hueco mundo. Or, personne n'en avait fait écho à Soul Society. S'agissait-il d'un secret d'état-major connu des seuls haut-gradés tels les capitaines et leurs vice-capitaines? Peut-être, quoiqu'au vu de la tête d'Hitsugaya, elle pouvait en douter.

Tôshirô s'agita, et Karin fut tirée de ses réflexions pour regarder l'état du capitaine. Il était toujours en vie, mais les épieux du monstre étaient toujours fichés dans sa chair, et dû au tsunami, l'eau avait cassé les pics, ce qui rendrait plus difficile l'extraction, sans oublier le risque d'infection multiplié par trois. Karin soupira. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe du capitaine. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau de s'occuper de ces vilaines plaies. Dieu merci, elle avait aidé son père dans la clinique, ces enseignements allaient donc porter leurs fruits.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Des paupières clignèrent doucement, révélant des yeux d'un bleu turquoise étonnant. Et Tôshirô Hitsugaya se redressa, sous les cris de protestation indignés de son..sa..troisième siège.

« Reste couché! M'oblige pas à me répéter, sinon, je m'assois sur toi et je te préviens, tu pourras jamais me faire dégager!

-Non, arrête! Arrête, je te dis! Ah, saleté! » fit un Tôshirô Hitsugaya mal réveillé, donc de mauvaise humeur, et broyé sous le poids (pas si lourd quand même) de Karin Kurosaki, qui renchérit de plus belle:

« Non! Dis que tu ne bougeras pas du lit ou alors vos blessures se rouvriront et j'ai pas envie du tout de refaire des bandages…

-Ok, c'est bon, je reste au lit. Aïe aïe aïe aïe! Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été passé sous Kenpachi et toute sa division et de leur avoir servi de paillasson.

-Presque. On a été pris pour cible par un hollow et il vous a envoyé pas mal de piquants, vous avez donc eu trois côtes cassées, et de multiples hémorragies et… Ah, j'oubliais.. On a failli mourir noyés.

-Mais il n'y a pas d'eau dans le désert.

-Si, dans les roches. On a fait exploser la caverne, vous ne vous souvenez pas, _taicho_? »

Un grand silence tomba, marquant ainsi un temps de recherche dans la mémoire du jeune capitaine de la dixième.

« Dites…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

-Hé! J'allais dire « merci » pour les bandages, mais, vu comment vous me causez, je vais certainement pas vous remercier!

-Et pourquoi? C'est la moindre des politesse de remercier quelqu'un qui s'occupe de vous alors que vous l'aviez maté, obsédé!

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! Vous êtes bouchée ma parole! Et pour vous remercier de quoi? De votre mauvais caractère? Ou de votre agression et vos menaces de mon réveil?!

-Quel abominable hypocrite! Parce que vous, vous croyez avoir meilleur caractère, peut-être? »

Le silence retomba, lourd, cette fois d'un ambiance pour le moins électrique.

« Dites, _Taicho…_

_-_Qu'est il y a? Un problème?

-Le hollow… Je l'ai trouvé drôlement résistant. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais..

-Je sais, il avait une resureccion. Il aurait fallu être aveugle et stupide pour ne pas remarquer. Mais cela pose une deuxième question: Comment…

-…N'avons-nous pas remarquer plus tôt, termina Karin, pour lui.

-Exactement. Leur niveau était en nette diminution et là, d'un coup…

-Serait-il possible qu'Aizen se soit échappé pendant la bataille? Ou qu'il est eu des bataillons de réserve.

-C'est possible et ça ne serais pas la première fois qu'il nous piègerait. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, cette fois. Non seulement, il a perdu ses pouvoirs, mais, s'il s 'était échapper, des dizaines d'escadrons de la Soul Society seraient ici, le Hueco mundo étant une des ses bases, il aurait été investigué et non seulement, le niveau des hollows aurait été retranscris au Sôtaicho, mais en plus, on aurait sans doute été secourus à l'heure qu'il est. Et s'il s'agissait d'une troupe de réserve, alors pourquoi a-t-elle attendu si longtemps? Ça n'a pas de sens…

-Donc, il s'agirait d'un individu isolé?

-Peut-être… espérons-le… » Toutefois, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne sembla pas convaincu par ses propres paroles. Il avait lui aussi la désagréable impression que quelque chose de terrible se tramait.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, sans s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire, ils bougeaient fréquemment d'endroit afin d'éviter toute autre attaque de hollows, du moins autant que l'état du jeune homme le permettait. Se balader avec un blessé n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, car il pouvait être un véritable boulet pour l'équipe en cas d'attaque surprise. Alors qu'ils avaient trouvés un autre cachette temporaire, Hitsugaya, qui avait été drôlement silencieux depuis quelques jours, vint se poster derrière et Karin, voulant visiblement lui parler. Le jeune garçon pensait qu'il avait été un peu loin dans ses propos, et bien que l'inconnue soit extrêmement irritante, il devait reconnaître que lui non plus n'était pas facile à vivre. De plus, elle avait fait un travail plus que remarquable, ses blessures ne le faisaient presque plus souffrir, et avec si peu de moyens… et cela, en comptant les déplacements fréquents et ses propres blessures.

Et puis, dans une situation comme celle-ci, où ils étaient en territoire ennemi, il fallait qu'ils s'entraident, et pour s'entraider, il lui fallait instaurer un climat de confiance. Oui, il l'avait vu en petite tenue, trois fois au dernier comptage, et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait exprès, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre son tort. Certes, sa fierté masculine était piqué au vif par un tel comportement, mais en raison de leur propres survies, il décida de s'excuser encore une fois, et de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent, en témoignage de bonne volonté.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé derrière elle, droit comme un piquet de tente, l'air aussi coincé que Byakuya Kuchiki alors qu'il tentait vainement de trouver des mots à dire pour s'adresser à la jeune femme. Même si ça allait être dur, vu le caractère de chien qu'elle avait.

« Bon, t'as fini de te mettre derrière moi avec cet air de débile coincé incrusté sur la figure? C'est que j'ai pas que ça à faire… »

Et là, devant la jeune femme médusée, il… s'inclina.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre, je me suis pas cassée le cul pour que tu traîne par terre comme un paillasson!

-S'il vous plait, excusez mon comportement déplacé de ces derniers jours. Je sais bien que j'ai commis des erreurs qui vous ont gravement offensées, mais s'il vous plaît, tant que nous saurons dans le Hueco mundo, une mésentente pourrait nous être fatale en cas d'attaque inopinée.

-Soit. C'est d'accord, pour notre survie, je veux bien faire des efforts…

-Ah bon ?dit Tôshirô, surpris que ça soit si facile.

-…Mais ne t'imagines pas que je t'ai tout pardonné pour autant! »

Il aurait dû sans douter. Se faire pardonner n'allait pas une partie de plaisir.

« Aller faut y aller… à moins que tu ne veuilles servir d'amuse-gueule aux hollows qui te trouveront sur leur chemin.

-Dites aussi que je traîne pendant que vous y êtes!

-Si vous insistez, taicho…

-Arg.! Taisez-vous donc. »

Et ils reprirent leurs périples à travers les dunes du Hueco mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient passés des jours à arpenter les dunes de sable blanc, dormant dans des grottes qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage et faisaient des tours de garde à tour de rôle pendant que l'autre se reposer. Et pendant tout ce temps passé aux côtés de la jeune fille qui ne lui donnait toujours pas son nom, Tôshirô ne put que remarquer certains traits particuliers, propre à sa personnalité volcanique. Tout d'abord, elle ne le vouvoyait plus, et se moquer un peu de lui en l'appelant « Taicho » ou carrément « Tôshirô », ce qui avait pour principale réaction de le rendre quelque peu irritable. Elle ne supportait pas non plus que lui la vouvoie, ce qui amenait toujours à une légère engueulade et quelques minutes de bouderie des deux côtés, mais, à l'heure de se remettre en route, ils oubliaient expressément la raison de leur différent et se remettaient en marche, parlant de tout et de rien, pouvant même pousser jusqu'à la plaisanterie parfois.

Elle adorait les anecdotes sur Matsumoto et son saké, surtout quand elle en changeait la cachette, et qu'il devait fouillé tout le bureau, tel un aventurier à la recherche d'un trésor, pour trouver le fameux alcool en question. Elle avait éclaté de rire en apprenant qu'une fois, ayant trouvé ses bouteilles adorées, il avait subtilement remplacé leur contenu… par du vinaigre. Et quand elle s'en était rendue compte, elle avait devant elle un tas de paperasse plus haut que sa tête.

Mais il n'y avait pas que sur Matsumoto qu'elle apprenait des choses. Par exemple, le capitaine Ukitake venait régulièrement lui refiler des bonbons et autres confiseries, et Tôshirô n'avait jamais su comment lui expliquer qu'il ne les aimait pas, donc… lui les refilait… au chien de Komamura . Une fois, ce pauvre canidé en avait tellement mangé qu'il en avait fait une indigestion et l'immense capitaine loup avait hurlé que s'il trouvait le coupable, il trouverait les enfers plus doux que la punition qu'il allait lui mettre, à savoir nettoyer tous les toilettes du Seireitei sans gants en caoutchouc.

Mais il en apprenait aussi sur elle, sur ses gouts.

Elle aussi n'aimait apparemment pas beaucoup les sucrerie… elle préférait de loin le amanatto, tout comme lui. Elle n'était pas très bonne cuisinière , elle faisait régulièrement cramée les petits hollow qu'il mangeaient en barbecue, faute de nourriture autre. Elle avait la même façon de vous fixer que Byakuya Kuchiki quand vous aviez dit ou fait un bêtise, sauf qu'elle faisait des commentaires plus qu'acerbes en accompagnement. Elle avait également exactement la même façon de froncer les sourcils que Kurosaki Ichigo, et, incroyable mais véridique, la même façon de sourire qu'Unohana quand elle voulait contraindre quelqu'un à faire quelque chose.

Mais, quand elle riait aux éclats, il oubliait instantanément sa mauvaise humeur pour la regarder lui sourire avec ce visage si doux, et ses yeux si pétillants de vie. Et, alors son dragon se contenter de ronronner dans sa tête, signe de son approbation , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver plus que belle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle le trouvait plus que mignon, en fait, quand il ne se la jouait pas voyeur. Il était amusant, pas très adroit avec dans manière de parler, mais il avait des qualités qui gommait la plupart de se défauts. Il était bon cuisinier, il avait toujours l'envie d'aller plus loin, et, à sa grande stupéfaction, un sens de l'humour décapant et des manières de gentleman. Donc, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un glaçon coincé, bourreau de travail et incapable de se détendre.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que, quand ils rentreraient, il redeviendrait un capitaine sérieux et froid, et elle, une traitresse aux yeux des autres soldats. Cependant, elle n'était pressée de trouver un plan pour s'échapper, la Sol Society n'avait pas encore envoyé d'équipe de secours, donc, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle pour trouver une façon inaperçue de filer à l'anglaise. Donc, pour passer le temps, elle continuait d'apprécier le petit capitaine encore un peu plus. Pendant qu'elle en avait encore le temps.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient sentis le rieatsu de BeurKyn perçait à travers le désert. Il avait même relâché sa resureccion, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Amenoss avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas attiré l'attention de la Soul Society maintenant, alors que la machine était sur le point d'être achevée. Ils étaient arriver sur les lieux, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le rieatsu s'était éteint à jamais, et un tsunami avait emporter ce qu'il restait de son corps totalement anéanti.

Le Roi ébranleur des Terres Mortes posa un regard dur et rempli de haine sur la grotte réduit à l'état de poudre blanche, Amenoss, lui secoua la tête d'un air décontenancé, et lui ne contenta de prendre n air dévasté par la perte de son compagnon d'armes.

Soudain, Arghans releva la tête et fit:

« Se rieatsu… ce sont…

-Des shinigamis » persifla Terkkhorr entre ses dents.

Sanngauk ne put en croire ses oreilles. Ces enfoirés de shinigamis étaient arrivé en ne sait comment ici. Leur plan allait être mis à mal pour ses raclures. On ne pouvait les laisser faire impunément leurs petites investigation. Il fallait monter une expédition punitive afin de les éliminer.

Et la mort de son camarade mettait Sanngauk dans une rage pas possible. Son maître essaya de l'apaiser en mettant une main sur son épaule, comprenant sa douleur, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ils allaient payés, oui, ils allaient payés.

Et un cri de vengeance s'éleva de sa bouche à travers le désert.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ça y est! Le chapitre est terminé. Vous avez attendu longtemps pas vrai?

Je suis sincèrement navré, mes les examens m'empêchaient de pouvoir écrire correctement, de plus, un spectacle de théâtre pour une amie et un dessin à produire pour une exposition en mai prochain ne me facilitait pas la tâche non plus. Cela dit, maintenant que c'est fini, je vais pouvoir me remettre à bosser sur Behind looks.

Personnellement, je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, il fallait que ce soit assez court sans pour autant tomber dans le survolage. Je compte approfondir les sentiments de Karin et Tôshirô l'un pour l'autre dans un chapitre prochain, mais ce que j'ai prévu pour le prochain sera… plutôt lourd de conséquences pour eux. Et on connaîtra enfin le plan machiavélique de Los Corredores. Enfin, je tenais à vous remercier de votre patience pour ce chapitre, certes peu attrayant au premier abord, mais nécessaire pour la suite de cette histoire.

Je souhaite à tous les vacanciers de bonnes vacances et vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Votre chère Kurea-chan qui vous aime.

PS: Si vous voulez voter pour le cas du lemon, dépêchez-vous, car, au prochain chapitre, la poll sera enlevée, signe que la question à laquelle je vous demande de répondre trouvera bientôt une réponse.

Bye

Kurea-chan.


End file.
